Embracing the Darkness
by Peace-Now
Summary: Complete! Draco has discovered Ginny's deepest seceret. To keep keep quiet, he demands payment of not only her body, but now also of her soul. Dark Ginny.
1. The Arrangement

**Embracing the Darkness  
  
Chapter One – Repeating the Past**  
  
_Patience, my pet..._  
  
"How much longer must I pretend?"  
  
_The end is in sight..._  
  
"A day, a month, a year?"  
  
_Soon..._  
  
Ginny Weasley has no patience. That has always been her problem. When she wants something, she wants it now. That's how she got started in all of this...  
  
-----  
  
Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed, her eyes half-closed. If anyone in the dorm had been listening, they would have heard her muttering to herself.  
  
She opened her eyes briefly, to confirm that the curtains around her bed had indeed been closed all the way. Her hand rested on her stomach. She let her hand inch upward, under her shirt. A slight groan passed her lips as she squeezed her nipple and then gently tugged.  
  
Her other hand moved lower, past the drawstrings of her pyjama bottoms. She felt the silky hair and caressed the inside of her thighs. The other hand joined, stroking softly. Her fingers moved expertly over the folds of flesh.  
  
She whispered his name.  
  
"Tom,"  
  
_I'm here Ginerva, I'm here...  
_  
"Oh Tom," she moaned, stroking faster.  
  
_You're very loyal to me, Ginerva..._  
  
"Yes, oh yes," she cried.  
  
_Your loyalty shall someday be rewarded..._  
  
"Please, Tom, please," she begged.  
  
_We will be together soon...  
_  
Her voice rang out as she reached her final release.  
  
_Sleep, Ginerva. You need your rest..._  
  
Ginny Weasley turned over on her side and fell asleep, a slight smile on her lips.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You look tired, Ginny," Harry Potter said at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"I am tired," Ginny admitted, "I've decided to take the path of the straight and narrow and actually study for class this year. N.E.W.T.S are only a year away."  
  
"Good for you, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
When did lying become so easy for her? It took a couple of years before she could lie without anyone being suspicious. It was her fourth year where she finally felt comfortable, when she was truly useful to him.  
  
Knowing Tom was back in human form helped. The Dark Lord wasn't her Tom yet, but it was the first step. The Tom Riddle she knew never left her side. He was mingled in her every thought and every breath.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. Good thing I know where you live in case I need help studying!" Ginny joked.  
  
Hermione looked at her seriously. "I'm always willing to help you, Ginny. Just ask," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny smiled, that sweet, innocent smile people seemed to love so much.  
  
Ginny's eyes locked with his across the room. His steel eyes met her amber ones. Ginny felt a thrill that shook her very core. She never knew why looking at him made her feel so alive. Was he the forbidden fruit? Romeo to her Juliet? Nothing that romantic. Ginny shared her secret with him, and now he demands payment to keep quiet. He has earned her respect.  
  
Ginny shifted in her chair. "Don't forget quidditch tryouts this afternoon, Ginny," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, sir. Captain, sir!" Ginny gave Harry a mock salute. This was Harry's final year at Hogwarts. He had been named the quidditch captain. Ginny was his best chaser.  
  
The bell rang and the students at all four tables stood up. Ginny waved good-bye to Harry, Hermione and Ron and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
She slowly walked at the edge of the hallway, waiting...  
  
He quickly grabbed her arm. He pulled her behind a tapestry where no one could see them. Furiously he thrust his tongue into her mouth. His hands grabbed her bottom. Ginny could feel his hardness next to her thigh. She pulled her mouth away and gasped for air.  
  
"When?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Not this afternoon," Ginny said.  
  
"When?" Draco repeated, rubbing himself against her.  
  
"Tonight?" Ginny said desperately.  
  
"When?" Draco asked furiously, nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Ten o'clock. Same place," Ginny whispered, licking her lips.  
  
Draco gave her one last passionate kiss and walked away without a backwards glance.  
  
-----  
  
The day went by slowly. Twice, she toyed with the idea of summoning him. She knew better than that though. Once, she had summoned him just to keep her company during class. She had suffered his...displeasure.  
  
Tom didn't like being at her beck and call, but that's what he was. He could only share her mind when she called him. At first, she wanted him there all the time. But he refused. Then punished her by disappearing for over six months. Ginny had sunk into a depression that was only went away when she knew he was back  
  
Her last class of the day was potions, which had become her most enjoyable class. Ginny didn't care about her class work anymore. She wanted to watch the man who Tom respected so much. The man who was playing both sides so skillfully it was like a dance.  
  
The Dark Lord had been upset when he realized Severus had been working both sides. But eventually he saw the logic to it and Severus was rewarded for his cunning. Ginny lived for this class. To watch his every move, to try to learn something that could help her weave the dangerous web she worked on.  
  
When Ginny was supposed to be cutting her lionspine plant, she saw him looking at her. She matched his gaze and refused to look away first. For the hundredth time she wondered if he knew the truth about her. And for the hundredth time she accepted what Tom said, that Severus had no idea they were loyal to the same side.  
  
-----  
  
"Ginny, pass the quaffle to Seamus!" Harry yelled later that afternoon. Ginny did as she was instructed and skillfully threw the quaffle to Seamus. She quickly changed the direction of her broom when...  
  
BAM!!  
  
A bludger hit her right in the face, causing Ginny to lose control of her broom. She fell ten feet in a matter of seconds and landed on the ground hard. Her nose was bleeding. Ginny looked up to see who hit the offending bludger. To her dismay, Dean Thomas landed his broom next to hers.  
  
"Ginny! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit it at you," Dean stammered.  
  
"You asshole!" Ginny cried, pushing him to the ground. "That was deliberate!"  
  
Dean looked up from the ground. "Honestly, Ginny. It wasn't!"  
  
Harry held back one of her arms. "Ginny, calm down."  
  
Ginny pulled her arm away. "I'm going to the hospital wing," she announced. She picked up her broom and left the other players on the field.  
  
She looked down at her practice robes and saw that blood had splattered everywhere. "Shit!" she said loudly. Only the Fat Friar heard her swear.  
  
Ginny held her nose to try to stop the bleeding. As she ran up the stairs, she passed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She hoped that Draco wouldn't say anything to her. Crabbe and Goyle didn't know anything about their relationship, so she hated putting up an act in front of them.  
  
"Blood matches your hair, Weasley," Draco drawled as she ran past him.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy," she spat.  
  
"What was that, Weasley?" Draco said menacingly.  
  
"You heard me, Malfoy," Ginny said, running faster and taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
Ten minutes later, she left the hospital wing. The bleeding had stopped and her practice robes had been cleaned. She knew he would be waiting for her.  
  
He stood there, arms crossed and leaning against a pillar. "I need to teach you some manners, Weasley," he said, grinning slowly.  
  
"I have to get back to our try-outs," she said, walking past him.  
  
"You have a lesson to learn first," he told her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"We said ten o'clock, Malfoy," Ginny said, upset.  
  
"Maybe I've changed my mind," said Draco.  
  
He pulled at her long hair, which normally excited her. Today, it simply infuriated her. She took her wand out quickly and pointed it straight at Draco.  
  
"Ten o'clock, Malfoy. Not a second before," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco put his hands up. "Ten o'clock it is."  
  
-----  
  
There seemed to be a cold breeze going over her body. Ginny looked up. "Where am I?" she muttered to herself. She sat up and saw that she was in what she thought was the first floor girl's bathroom. Seeing Moaning Myrtle sobbing hysterically in the corner confirmed it.  
  
Frantically, Ginny pulled out the small pocket watch she always carried with her. It was nine o'clock at night. Ginny looked down and saw that she was still in her practice robes. That could only mean one thing.  
  
"Tom!" she whispered, not wanting Myrtle to hear.  
  
_Yes, Ginerva...  
_  
"You bastard! You promised!" Ginny cried.  
  
_I am often forced to break promises..._  
  
"Not to me you're not!" Ginny said furiously.  
  
_I am helping things speed along..._  
  
"What the fuck did you have me do?" Ginny was seething.  
  
_Nothing you need to worry about..._  
  
"What did I do?" Ginny screamed.  
  
_Temper, Ginerva..._  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
_We'll talk again when you're not so...emotional...  
_  
"Tom!" Ginny yelled, "Don't go! Tom!! Please!"  
  
Ginny stood up, shaking. He promised. He had promised her! He told her that if she let him share her mind, he wouldn't take control.  
  
Ginny couldn't remember anything from the last three hours. Which only meant one thing.  
  
Tom Riddle was possessing her again. 


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter Two – The Room of Requirement  
**  
Ginny needed time to think. How dare the bastard possess her again. After all she had done for him! She ran out of the bathroom, furious. Looking at a clock on the wall, she saw that she only had five minutes before she was supposed to meet Draco.  
  
"Damnit!" Ginny yelled in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Ginny?" she heard her brother ask. Shit, Ginny said to herself. She shouldn't be in the hallway. He had to patrol the halls, part of his prefect duty. "Why are you still in your practice robes?"  
  
"Just got out of the hospital wing," she said brightly. "Madam Pomfrey had me lay down for a while."  
  
"Oh okay," Ron said trustingly. "Want me to walk you back up to the common room?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, Ron. Thanks," she said, giving her brother a smile. Ron wouldn't believe where she was going for a second. Not for the first time though, she wondered if he'd care. He was so wrapped up in Hermione, quidditch and helping Harry.  
  
"See you later," Ron said to her.  
  
She gave him a wave. "Bye!" she said and ran up the stairs. Draco would be very unhappy if she was late. Ginny ran to the room of requirement and let herself inside. As she suspected, he was already there.  
  
He raised one white-blond eyebrow at her. "I don't like to be kept waiting," he sneered.  
  
Ginny just gave him a look and threw off her practice robes. She quickly performed a contraceptive charm on herself. The last thing she needed was to get pregnant by Draco Malfoy. Draco placed a silencing and locking charm on the room. Now no one would be able to get in or hear what they were up to.  
  
She started taking off the rest of her clothes. "Weasley," Draco barked. "Patience. Undress for me."  
  
Ginny sighed. She had homework to do. But she knew if she didn't do as he asked, he would tell her secret.  
  
Ginny stood in front of Draco and slowly removed her shirt. She looked around the room. It was always the same, every time they came here. Just a chair and a mattress on the floor. She guessed they really didn't require more than that.  
  
Ginny could tell he was disappointed that she was still wearing her sports bra from quidditch practice. She quickly took the bra off and Draco motioned for her to come closer. He grabbed her breasts and tugged on one nipple with her mouth.  
  
"God, you're beautiful, Weasley," he told her. Ginny responded by taking off her pants and underwear and lying on the mattress. "I've got homework to do," she told him.  
  
"Just for that, Weasley, I'm going to take my time," Draco said, smiling deviously.  
  
He laid on the mattress next to her and started stroking her from head to toe. Ginny closed her eyes and hated to admit it, but that felt amazing. His fingers seemed to know just where to linger.  
  
She found herself reaching up to him and unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. He took that as an invitation and kissed her hard on the lips. His tongue forced his way into her mouth, exploring. Ginny matched his speed with her own tongue.  
  
Finally, he was undressed as well. She started stroking his shaft. He moved her hand away and forced her on her back. She hated when Draco was dominant like this, and he knew it.  
  
He straddled and entered her in one fluid motion. Quickly, he started thrusting. Ginny raised her legs around his waist and started moving with him. She wouldn't cum tonight, she knew that. Draco never let her cum. He would bring her to the edge and then stop. It was as if that was her punishment.  
  
It was over quickly, for which Ginny was grateful. They never spoke afterwards. Ginny dressed herself without looking at Draco. She left the room first.  
  
-----  
  
"Ginny, I really don't think you're getting enough sleep," Hermione told her the next morning.  
  
Ginny stifled a yawn, and then said, "I'm fine, Hermione." She hated it when Hermione mothered her like that.  
  
Today Ginny didn't look across the room. He would not have her tonight, that much was certain. She didn't mind giving in to his demands once in a while, but that was it. She refused to be with him two nights in a row. She might as well be his whore then.  
  
What Ginny really wanted to do was call Tom. She wanted him to explain what he had her do last night. She hadn't heard about any attacks, so she knew she didn't hurt anyone. Maybe he was just playing with her mind, keeping her on her toes. That must be it, Ginny told herself reassuringly. She wondered if he would possess her again.  
  
She was sometimes very glad that Tom wouldn't be with her all the time. For instance, she had no desire to let him know what she did with Draco. Tom was in the dark on that.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, waking her from her reverie.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said, startled.  
  
"I was talking about practice tomorrow. That okay with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. That's fine," Ginny said automatically. She looked down at her oatmeal and become lost in her thoughts again. She had tried calling Tom last night, in her bed. He didn't respond. He must be playing some little stupid game.  
  
The bell rang and Ginny stood up along with the rest of the students. She sighed as she saw Draco make a beeline for her.  
  
"I want to talk to you," he whispered.  
  
"Not now," Ginny said softly, "We're in public."  
  
"Tonight. Same place," he said and walked off before she could tell him no.  
  
Damnit, thought Ginny, now I have to go.  
  
-----  
  
The day passed quickly, and before Ginny knew it, it was ten o'clock. She went to the room of requirement, and to her surprise, there was no mattress on the floor tonight. Just a table, and two chairs facing each other.  
  
Draco was sitting in one. He stood up when she entered the room. "Please sit down," he said formally.  
  
He sat down again, when she was sitting in her chair. Ginny looked him over. Draco always seemed to dress formally, but today it seemed like he put even more of an effort into how he looked. Ginny looked down at her own outfit. She was still wearing her school uniform. Her robe was slightly fringed on the bottom and there was a patch on the elbow. For some odd reason she hoped he didn't notice.  
  
"I've been thinking about our arrangement," he started.  
  
She cut him off. "Draco, I've already told you. I'm not going two nights in a row," she said.  
  
He gave her a brief smile. "That's not what I mean, Ginny. I'm no longer satisfied with just a sexual relationship," he told her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked. "What else is there?"  
  
Draco stood up and started pacing. "I don't know if you're aware of what a captivating personality you've become over the years," he said gently.  
  
It hit Ginny right then. The bastard was in love with her! She gave him a slight grin. She knew she could work this to her advantage somehow.  
  
Ginny stood up and looked at him. "What are you saying, Draco?" she asked innocently.  
  
He walked over to her and took her hands. Ginny was more than a head shorter than Draco. His eyes bore down on her. "Now you might see this as a weakness, but I think I might have feelings for you."  
  
Ginny broke away, pretending to be confused. "But I'm a Weasley!"  
  
Draco put his arms around her then. "You're still technically a pure- blood. That's what's important," he told her.  
  
"I don't know what to say Draco," she said, grateful that she never told him for her feelings towards Tom.  
  
"You don't need to answer me tonight. Just think about what I've said, allright?" he said.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"And if you decide you're not interested, I still expect payment. Understood?" he said.  
  
There was the Draco she knew.  
  
-----  
  
That night when she called for Tom in her bed, he answered. 


	3. A Different Choice

**Chapter Three – A Different Choice**  
  
Ginny sat up slowly, putting a hand to her head. Her head was pounding. The other hand was on the floor. Ginny felt a cool surface beneath her hand. Her vision was blurry and she felt nausea in her stomach. After a few minutes she realized where she was.  
  
She was in the first floor girl's bathroom.  
  
Again.  
  
"Tom," she whispered, trying to stay calm. Which was hard considering she was furious.  
  
_Yes, Ginerva...  
_  
"What did you have me do?" she asked politely, as if they were talking about the weather.  
  
_I can tell you're upset, Ginerva. You are doing a much better job of controlling it this time..._  
  
"Please, Tom. You have to tell me. Otherwise, how will I defend myself?" Ginny asked, her fists clenched.  
  
_You will find out soon enough..._  
  
"Tom," Ginny said again, her voice slightly raised.  
  
_So long for now..._  
  
Ginny sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get any answers from him tonight. She checked her pocket watch. It was past midnight. She had to be careful. If she was caught out of bed this late, she was sure to get detention.  
  
She hoisted herself off the cold tile floor. What had she done? She looked both ways before she exited the bathroom. She headed up towards the dormitory quietly. She was almost there when she heard "Weasley!"  
  
It was Professor Snape. "What in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed?" he barked.  
  
Ginny turned around slowly and stared at him. "Nothing, sir," she said smoothly.  
  
"It's past midnight, Weasley. You have no right to be out of bed," he sneered.  
  
"Then it's a good thing I'm almost at my dormitory," she said pleasantly.  
  
Professor Snape looked down the hallway and saw she was telling the truth. "Ten points from Gryffindor," he said, turning quickly on his heels and walking down the hall.  
  
Ginny ran down the hall and gave the password to the fat lady as quickly as could. When she entered the common room, she was surprised to find Ron and Hermione still up. She then realized they were snogging on the couch. Hoping that they wouldn't see her, she quietly started towards her dorm room.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked, sitting up quickly.  
  
Ginny just grinned sheepishly, walked faster.  
  
"What were you doing out so late?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I feel asleep in the library, that's all," Ginny said innocently.  
  
"You really are concentrating on your school work, aren't you, Ginny?" Hermione said proudly, as if it was all because of her.  
  
Ginny nodded, and ran up the stairs. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and laid down on her bed. She needed to think.  
  
What had he made her do?  
  
Did she hurt someone? Kill someone? She was desperate to know what had happened. Yet she knew she had to be patient and wait.  
  
-----  
  
Ginny knew something had happened the moment she stepped into the Great Hall. The atmosphere was electric. The only space Ginny could find to sit was down by the teacher's end of the table.  
  
She sat down next to Colin Creavy who was talking wildly with his brother Dennis. "What's going on?" Ginny asked Colin.  
  
Colin looked at her, terrified. "Mrs. Norris was killed last night," he said weakly.  
  
Ginny took a moment to compose herself. At least, now she knew what Tom had made her do while he possessed her body.  
  
"What if the chamber is opened again?" Colin whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it is opened," Ginny said gently. "The creature that lived there was destroyed."  
  
"What if whoever killed Mrs. Norris goes after the other students that were petrified?" Dennis asked, looking at Colin with wide eyes.  
  
Ginny looked up at the teacher's table and found Professor Dumbledore staring at her. Ginny smiled what she hoped was an innocent looking smiled and started eating breakfast.  
  
-----  
  
Draco hadn't spoken a word to her for five days, which was a record. On that fifth day, Ginny decided it was time to make a decision.  
  
It would be nice to have someone to share everything with, Ginny thought. Someone who was a living breathing person, not just a memory. But then again, Draco had a great deal of power over her. He knew her secret. She thought about that one day where she broke down and told him.  
  
_Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably by the lagoon. It was the winter of her fourth year. Her father had been almost killed by the Dark Lord. Tom had promised to try to spare her family. Another promise he had broken._  
  
_"Weasley?" a voice sneered. It was Draco.  
  
Ginny quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting to look weak. It was too late, he had already seen them.  
  
Draco was alone, which was odd. He usually had an entroage surrounding him. He sat down next to her. "Are you allright, Weasley?"  
  
Maybe it was because someone had cared enough to ask how she was doing that she told him. "No. No, I'm not allright. Tom promised me my family wouldn't be hurt," she said softly, bringing her knees to her chest.  
_  
_Draco's eyes widened. "Did you say Tom?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. "He's with me all the time Draco, ever since first year," she said softly.  
  
"The Dark Lord?" Draco said with awe.  
_  
_Ginny's tears had stopped. She looked straight at Draco and said, "We're on the same side."  
_  
He didn't demand payment to keep quiet until her fifth year. Ginny shuddered, remembering the first time, how rough he had been, even though he knew it was her first time.  
  
Ginny had purposely never went into an emotional relationship with anyone. She knew what someday, all pretenses would be dropped, and she would be known to the world as a Dark Wizard. So what was the point of being with someone?  
  
It might be different with Draco, she told herself. They were fighting for the same things, the same master. They might work well together.  
  
Ginny was glad it was a Saturday. She didn't have to bore herself with lectures today. She strode outside, wondering where she could find Draco.  
  
She found him easily enough. He was having a snog with Pansy Parkinson by the lagoon. Ginny tried not to feel hurt when she saw that. There is no reason for him not to snog her, she told herself.  
  
"Oi!" she called to him, "Malfoy!" She saw Draco look up, and do a double take when he saw that it was Ginny who called him.  
  
He stood up, leaving Pansy laying on the grass. She got up, dusted her robe off, and walked off, giving Ginny a dirty look.  
  
They were alone. Ginny motioned him to walk with her. When they were far away from the other students, she started. "I thought about your proposition, Malfoy."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And..."  
  
"I'm willing to explore a relationship with you," she said simply.  
  
Draco stopped walking. "Really?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Really," she said, giving him a slight smile.  
  
Draco looked around, solidifying that no one could see them, and gently took her hand. "I will make you happy," he said softly.  
  
"I think it will be very important that we don't let anyone, and I mean anyone know of this," Ginny said.  
  
Draco put his arms around her waist. "You're right. No will know but us," he said.  
  
"Good," Ginny said.  
  
Draco then lowered her head and kissed her. It was soft kiss at first, but after a few moments, the kiss intensified. Ginny was much shorter than Draco, and her neck was beginning to ache from kissing him.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Draco slowly sat down on the ground, taking Ginny with him. He laid her down, and gingerly put his weight on top of hers. Ginny had been sleeping with him for over a year now, and she had never seen him so gentle.  
  
He brushed aside some hair that had fallen in her face. "You're beautiful, Weasley," he said.  
  
"You tell me that every time we're together," she said.  
  
"It's true, Weasley," he said, lowering his face to kiss her. They stayed there for almost an hour, just kissing. For Ginny, being this close to Draco for this long was more intimate than sex.  
  
They stood up hastily when they heard voices. Hoping no one had seen them together, Ginny said loudly, "Stay the fuck away from me, Malfoy!"  
  
"Watch your tone, Weasley," he growled, having picked up what she was trying to do.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed over to them, wands out.  
  
"Leave my sister alone, you prat," Ron said furiously.  
  
"It's fine, Ron," Ginny muttered. "I can handle myself."  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy, his hatred evident. "You leave her the fuck alone, Malfoy, or you'll answer to me," Ron said harshly.  
  
"I'm going to the common room," Ginny announced.  
  
As she brushed past Malfoy, he whispered "Tonight. Same time, same place." 


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter Four – The Meeting**  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up and went down to the common room to do her homework. She was surprised to see Harry, Ron and Hermione already out of bed and sitting down, books in their laps.  
  
"We're up early, I see," Ginny said happily.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but notice the looks of guilt on their faces. "Is everything alright?" Ginny asked warily.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said too brightly.  
  
"Guys, we can trust Ginny," Ron said softly.  
  
Ginny decided to look upset. "Of course you can!" she said hotly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm trying something new, Ginny," Harry said softly.  
  
"What do you mean, new?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Remember when I was taking Occlumency lessons?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, that was, what? A year and a half ago?" Ginny asked, remembering.  
  
Harry nodded. "Well..." He trailed off, looking around, making sure no one could hear what he had to say. "I'm teaching myself Legilimency."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Legilimency?" she repeated.  
  
"I'm going to try to get into Voldemort's mind," Harry said. Ginny couldn't help but give an involuntary shudder when Harry said his name. "What's more, I'm going to try to plant images in his mind like he did to me."  
  
"Wow," Ginny said softly, looking at her hands. "Are you any good?"  
  
Harry looked proud of himself. "I've been able to plant memories in Ron's mind. I haven't tried to get into Voldemort's mind yet," He said proudly.  
  
"What good will that do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I want to be in control, Ginny. Don't you see? I'll be able to convince him to go somewhere, just like he did with me," Harry said.  
  
"You'd have to be really powerful to do that, wouldn't you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry is powerful," Hermione said.  
  
"But that powerful?" Ginny asked.  
  
"With training, I will be," Harry said simply. "I'm going to end this war, Ginny."  
  
Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. She just knew that she had to tell Tom as soon as possible.  
  
"I think I forgot a book," Ginny muttered, not looking at the trio. "I better go upstairs..." Ginny trailed off and flung her backpack over her shoulders and ran upstairs, back to her dormitory.  
  
She ran into her room. Two of her roommates, Gillian Birch and Mary Jane Fink, were sitting on a bed, laughing loudly.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Gillian said, "Didn't you just go downstairs?"  
  
Ginny didn't pay them any attention. She threw herself on her bed and closed the curtains tightly. Quickly, she took out her wand and placed a silencing charm on the curtains, so no one would hear her.  
  
"Tom," she moaned. It had been almost three days since she had called him.  
  
_Yes, my pet. Why have you not called?_  
  
She decided to ignore the question. "Tom, Harry Potter is trying to learn your secrets," she said softly.  
  
She heard a soft laughter. _And what is Harry Potter trying to do?_  
  
"Learn Legilimency," she told him, "He wants to plant images in the Dark Lord's mind."  
  
_I must confess, I did believe this to be a possibility, my dear. You are certain?_  
  
"Very," Ginny said confidently.  
  
_Hmm...I believe you must tell this to the Dark Lord yourself..._  
  
"When?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
_Tonight...I believe a meeting is planned. You know what to do..._  
  
"I do," Ginny said softly.  
  
_And as always, Ginerva, your loyalty shall be rewarded..._  
  
She could fell Tom disappear; he was no longer with her. Ginny sat up quickly and caught her breath. She had participated in a meeting once before. It had been one of the most exhilarating nights of her life. And she would be at one tonight.  
  
----  
  
That evening, around ten o'clock at night, Ginny snuck out of the common room headed towards the room of requirement. In the shoulder bag she carried, she had everything she needed for the meeting.  
  
Listening for teacher's footsteps every moment in the hallway, she finally made it to the room, unnoticed. She walked back and forth in front of the painting. "I need a place to hide," She thought to herself. The door appeared, and Ginny slipped inside.  
  
The room was no larger than a broom closet, but it would do. Ginny took out the hooded robe she had in her shoulder bag. She then took out a hair fastener, and tied back her long red hair. Anyone who worked for the Ministry at the meeting would recognize her Weasley hair in a moment. She then gently lifted the hood of the robe over her eyes.  
  
She was ready.  
  
"Tom," she called out.  
  
_Ginerva, you are ready?_  
  
"Yes, Tom," she said softly.  
  
_Then I shall take you to the meeting. Close your eyes..._  
  
She shut her eyes tightly. Ginny knew that she would not be going anywhere. Her body would not be leaving the room of requirement.  
  
_You may open your eyes, Ginerva..._  
  
Ginny gasped, and immediately felt weak. She was in an open field. A graveyard to one side, and a large, imposing house in front of her.  
  
_Remember, Ginerva, this is only in your mind..._  
  
"I know Tom," she said softly.  
  
"There she is," a voice hissed softly. Ginny recognized the voice instantly, it was the voice of her Lord. He was standing before her.  
  
Ginny sank slowly onto one knee and bowed. "My Lord," she said softly. He held out his hand, and she kissed his hand gratefully. This was her Tom. And someday, he'd have his body back. And on that magnificent day, they would be together.  
  
"You may rise, little one," the Dark Lord chuckled. Ginny did so, and bowed her head.  
  
"I understand you have news for me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Ginny said quietly. She closed her eyes briefly. She somehow couldn't believe that she was in his presence. Ginny could feel the power radiating around him.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting child," he told her.  
  
"Harry Potter is trying to learn Legilimency, my Lord. He is hoping to become powerful enough to plant images in your own mind; convince you to do things," she said.  
  
A voice to the right of the Dark Lord spoke. "I doubt that Harry Potter would ever be able to accomplish that," the voice chuckled. Ginny recognized it as Lucius Malfoy's voice. Ever since her first year, she always wished she could find a way to repay Lucius Malfoy what he had done for her. He had given her Tom, after all.  
  
"I don't know about that," Ginny said softly, not wanting to contradict, but knowing she must.  
  
"Really?" the Dark Lord asked.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. Harry is very angry. He is willing to push himself to the edge, in order to defeat you. I am convinced that he will stop at nothing to learn Legilimency," Ginny told the two men.  
  
Since she had the hood over her eyes, she couldn't see any of the men's faces. She looked down at their feet. There were three sets of feet. She desperately wanted to know who the third set belonged to.  
  
"We have ways of breaking him," the Dark Lord laughed bitterly. "Don't we, Severus?"  
  
Oh gods! Ginny thought to herself. Surely, Professor Snape would be able to recognize Ginny's voice.  
  
"I do believe his Occlumency lessons will be becoming more...difficult," Professor Snape said.  
  
"You have done well," the Dark Lord told her. He took a step forward. Ginny almost winced when his hand stroked her cheek. She was very glad she stopped herself just in time. She knew she shouldn't wince. This was her Tom, just not in his body. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Not much longer, my dear."  
  
Tom was back in her head. _Close your eyes..._  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, and felt a sensation in her stomach. She had to remind herself that she wasn't moving.  
  
_You are back...  
_  
Ginny opened her eyes. She fell to the floor, panting. Amazing how a journey through the mind could be so exhausting. Quickly she took off her robe and stuffed it into her shoulder bag. Catching her breath, she opened the door slowly.  
  
She gingerly took a few steps, and heard a voice behind her. "Weasley!" Draco said sharply.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Hello, Draco," she purred, putting her arms around him. Suddenly, all Ginny wanted was to be with Draco. The meeting had made her feel so alive. She was helping the Dark Lord. There was no better calling than that.  
  
Draco shook her arms off. "What are you doing up here, Weasley?" Ginny couldn't believe how angry he looked.  
  
She smiled up at him seductively and took his hand. "I was paying a visit to the Dark Lord," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco's face didn't betray what he was feeling. Ginny quickly walked back and forth in front of the painting. The door appeared and Ginny slowly led Draco inside. 


	5. A Date with Draco

Chapter Five – A Date with Malfoy  
  
In reality, her relationship with Draco didn't change much after she said she would have an emotional relationship with him. They still had sex more than they talked. But the sex was different. Draco was more gentle, more caring with how he treated her body.  
  
Ginny was waiting outside of the room of requirement. Draco was late. Usually she was the one to make him wait. She quietly tapped her foot on the tiled floor.  
  
Suddenly he appeared. "Sorry about that, Ginny," he said sheepishly. He was holding a parcel in his arms.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Malfoy," she told him.  
  
"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently at least one more time," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
Draco nodded, and walked in front of the Room of Requirement. He led her inside and she gasped.  
  
Normally, all Draco thought of was a mattress where they could have sex. Tonight was different. There was a table in one corner of the room. The table had a white linen tablecloth and two candles were lit. In the other corner was a bed. A beautiful bed, with a silk down comforter and satin sheets. Ginny didn't know what to say.  
  
Finally Ginny found her voice. "This is wonderful, Draco. What's the occasion?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Draco asked, looking slightly hurt.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't. Should I?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Draco said softly, moving to the table. He unwrapped the parcel that had been in his arms and started bringing out food.  
  
"It's our month anniversary," he said. "I didn't really expect you to remember."  
  
"It's been a month already?" Ginny asked. She had no idea it had been that long.  
  
Draco nodded, and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her fully on the lips. Ginny closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensation of the kiss, of his tongue gently stroking hers.  
  
Ginny broke away first. "Happy anniversary, then," she said, smiling. She felt bad. She hadn't kept her word with Draco. She had promised him an emotional relationship, which she really had not given him. But how could she tell him she was saving herself for Tom?  
  
"Let's eat," Draco said, leading Ginny to the elegant table. The place settings were china and the silver wear looked to be made of real silver. Ginny had never seen such an elegant table before in her life.  
  
Her served her chicken with a wine sauce. It was so different than the food she was used to. Mum usually only served simple food, having to make so many portions. Nothing like this. Ginny savored each bite. Halfway through the meal, he opened up a bottle of wine. A dark, delicious red wine.  
  
She and Draco conversed easily over the meal. "Did the house elves make this for you?" she asked, the wine having gone to her head.  
  
Draco nodded. "I simply told them a would be sharing a special evening with someone, and this is what they gave me."  
  
"Lovely," she said softly. Every thought left her head. Tom...the Death Eaters...all she could think about was this moment.  
  
Draco stood up suddenly and waved his wand and a radio. Slow, sultry music started playing. He walked over to Ginny and held out his hand. "Dance with me," he said softly.  
  
Ginny smiled and placed her hand in his. They walked away from the table. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny. She put her hands around his neck, and together they swayed to the music.  
  
They danced. When Draco was stroking her hair, Ginny realized something. Something significant. She hadn't called for Tom in a week. Before, she would want to call for him all of the time, to keep her from feeling lonely. But she didn't seem to need his company anymore. Granted, she still desperately wanted him with her, but she didn't need him anymore.  
  
When the song ended, Draco lowered his head and kissed her gently. She could taste the wine on his lips. She opened her mouth, and his tongue started exploring. Ginny ran her fingernails down his back and she could hear him sigh.  
  
Without warning, Draco picked her up and took her to the beautiful sleigh bed that was in the corner. Ginny let her hands glide over the dark green satin sheets. Draco laid on top of her, kissing her neck. She started nibbling on his ear.  
  
Slowly, he started unbuttoning the blouse that she wearing. Ginny let her hand slide up the back of the jumper he was wearing. She could feel the muscles in his back. Using feather light touches, she walked her hand down his back.  
  
"Fuck that feels good," Draco moaned.  
  
Ginny just smiled. Finally Draco got her blouse off, and wasted no time in also removing her bra. She watched him take in her breasts. Ginny made a move to take his jumper off, but he did it himself.  
  
Draco may have been on the slender side, but quidditch had certainly filled him out. She started making lazy circles with her fingers on his chest.  
  
Then Draco lowered his head and started caressing one of her breasts with his tongue. He gently squeezed and tugged at the other breast. Ginny just closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensation.  
  
Then Draco quickly moved to take off the rest of her clothes. She laid there, naked, staring at him. He seemed to take in every inch of her body. "You're beautiful," he said softly, as his hands started to go lower.  
  
Her usual answer to that statement was 'You say that every time.' Tonight, she smiled and simply said "Thank you."  
  
Ginny made a tiny gasp as Draco started stroking the folds between her legs. She started moving her hips, and just as she was about to release, he pulled his hand away.  
  
Thankfully, Draco shedded the rest of his clothes quickly, and plunged into her sex. Everything was different tonight. Normally, he started thrusting away until he had his own orgasm.  
  
Now he was taking his time. Ginny lifted her legs around her waist, to allow him to go deeper into her. Draco moaned out her name.  
  
She started matching his thrusts with her own. Her hands gripped the sheets. She was so close to going over the edge. So close. But any moment now, Draco would stop and get off of her.  
  
Ginny was on fire. She grinded underneath him. She wanted to release. She needed to release.  
  
"Please don't stop," she begged.  
  
This seemed to surprise Draco, and he lost his rhythm. Ginny grasped his hips, and pulled him in to her, and helped him find her again.  
  
"So close..." she moaned.  
  
Draco started pumping even harder, and before she knew it, she was lost in her orgasm. A moment later, Draco spilled into her, and collapsed on top of her.  
  
Catching her breath, Ginny looked at the ceiling in amazement. Draco never let her finish before. Never. It was an odd sensation. Before, the only orgasms she had were when Tom was with her. And now Draco had the power to push her over the edge.  
  
Draco rolled off of her, gently pushed Ginny onto her side, and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Any chance I could get you to stay the night?" he said, stroking her hair.  
  
"Maybe," she said teasingly.  
  
Ginny let herself drift into sleep. A few hours later, Draco rolled over, which woke her up. And then Draco woke up.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. Moving a stray piece of hair out of her face, he asked, "Do you think you could ever love me, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny thought about that for a moment. She needed Tom, wanted Tom. She didn't have room in her life to be consumed by another man.  
  
She didn't want to hurt him. "I don't know, Draco," she said, seeing the evident hurt written across his face.  
  
"You don't know," he said flatly.  
  
"My life is...complicated," she told him. "I don't know if I could love any man."  
  
"Do you love him?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't even need to ask whom Draco meant by 'him.'  
  
"I'm not sure. Right now, he's two people. It's hard to handle sometimes," Ginny told him honestly.  
  
"I see," Draco said in such a way that it was obvious that he didn't understand at all.  
  
"I want to be honest with you, Draco," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Thank you," he told her, running his thumb across her bottom lip.  
  
Ginny gave him a small smile, and Draco wrapped his arms around her. Together, they slept through the night. 


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter Six – Jealousy  
**  
"Miss Weasley, is it too much to expect that you pay attention in my class?" Professor Snape asked dangerously.  
  
Ginny snapped out of her reverie and muttered, "Sorry," under her breath.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had lost her concentration in Potions. That hadn't happened in a long time. And it was because of Tom. He hadn't responded to her calls in three days, not since the night she had spent in the Room of Requirement with Draco. It was very unlike him to be gone this long.  
  
And it worried the hell out of her.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Ginny practical ran out of the Potions classroom. She needed time to think. She ran into the first floor girl's bathroom.  
  
"Tom?" she whispered.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Tom?" she whispered just a little louder.  
  
Still no reply. Ginny couldn't move. He couldn't have abandoned her, could he? Ginny shook her head. That was impossible. She was sure that she would be able to tell if he was not with her.  
  
The rest of the day went quickly enough, and ended with Quidditch practice. She tried to get all of her frustrations and anger out on the Quidditch pitch. After practice, she declined Harry's offer to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower with him.  
  
She wandered through the halls by herself, when suddenly everything went black.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ginny knew where she was without even opening her eyes. "Not again," she said under her breath.  
  
Gingerly, she stood up. She was still in her quidditch robes, which meant she never made it to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Why are you here all the time?" a whiny voice called from a toilet stall. It was Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"I'm not here all the time," Ginny said defensively.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"You've walked in here a couple of times now, and then collaped on the floor. I wasn't sure if I should get help or not," Myrtle said sadly.  
  
"Myrtle, promise me," Ginny said frantically. "Never get help when I'm in here. I don't need help, okay?" That was the last thing Ginny needed, Moaning Myrtle telling the Headmaster everything.  
  
"But who are you talking to?" Myrtle asked curiously.  
  
"Myself," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Really?" Myrtle asked gleefully. "That's a good sign to tell that you're insane!"  
  
Ginny gave her a dirty look. "Thanks, Myrtle." She left the bathroom as quickly as she could. Hoping that no one was walking in the corridors, Ginny ran up to the Common Room.  
  
She could hear a bit of a commotion in a different hallway, but didn't stop to find out what it was. She gave the Fat Lady the password and ran through the Common Room. She was in luck! It must be late, because no one was there.  
  
Quietly, she left herself into her dormitory. It looked like the other girls were already asleep. She threw on a nightshirt and flung herself into bed, casting a silencing charm on the heavy red curtains.  
  
She had already begged him to talk to her. Maybe it was now time to try a different approach.  
  
"Tom!" she demanded.  
  
_Yes, my pet...  
_  
"I insist that you stop possessing me!" she said shrilly.  
  
_That's impossible...  
_  
"At least give me some kind of warning," she asked.  
  
_But then you might fight me..._  
  
"I would never fight you, Tom," she said, shocked that he would think that.  
  
_I'm not so sure anymore..._  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
_I don't like sharing...Goodnight, my dear..._  
  
Ginny was worried. She had never heard Tom sound so upset before.  
  
----  
  
There was an uproar when Ginny went into the Great Hall for breakfast. Students everywhere looked terrified. Ginny sat down slowly next to Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"You haven't heard?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Three muggle borns were attacked last night," Harry said softly.  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide. "Three?" she squeaked.  
  
Ron nodded. "Dean Thomas, and Colin and Dennis Creavy," Ron said bitterly.  
  
"Notice that it's all Gryffindors," Harry spat. "I'd bet my life that it was someone in Slytherin."  
  
"Are they dead?" Ginny asked, dreading to hear the answer.  
  
"Not dead," Hermione said. "Just like your first year. They're petrified."  
  
Ginny couldn't listen to anymore. She jumped up from her seat and walked as quickly as she could out of the Great Hall.  
  
She practically sprinted into the Girl's Bathroom. She quickly shut herself into a stall.  
  
"Tom," she whispered.  
  
_Yes, Ginerva..._  
  
"Three attacks in one night? Are you insane?" Ginny asked.  
  
_It is not for you to question me, Ginerva. You are my servant, you shall obey my commands..._  
  
Tom sounded furious.  
  
"I can't help you if I'm expelled or worse, thrown into Azkaban," Ginny tried to reason with him.  
  
_You will help me as long as you remain useful..._  
  
Ginny sighed. "I want to help," she said finally.  
  
_Where are your loyalties?_  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped in shock. "To you! Always to you!"  
  
_Why do you continue to see the Malfoy boy?_  
  
"I was weak, Tom. I told him my secret. He demands payment. I thought you understood!" Ginny pleaded.  
  
_You are mine, and mine alone, Ginerva!_  
  
The words sounded harsh, but all Ginny could do was smile. Tom was jealous. He loved her, wanted her, trusted her.  
  
She tried to change the subject. "Please stop attacking students Tom. Dumbledore is bound to become suspicious, if he's not already."  
  
_I'm sure you will find an excuse..._  
  
"Tom..." she moaned softly.  
  
_We shall talk later, my dear..._  
  
Ginny stood up slowly; trying to take in everything she had just learned. She quickly went to the door, and looked in the hallway. No one was there, and Ginny slipped out, and started walking to her Charms class.  
  
Her hand was on the doorknob when someone stopped her.  
  
"Weasley!" Professor Snape barked.  
  
Ginny looked up guiltily. "Yes, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Follow me, Weasley. The Headmaster would like a word with you," he said softly.  
  
Ginny nodded and followed the Potions Master. They walked through the corridors silently.  
  
Finally, they reached Professor Dumbledore's office. He was standing behind his desk, pacing.  
  
He looked tired. "Miss Weasley," he started. "Please have a seat."  
  
Ginny sat down timidly. He knew it was her; she could just tell. He sat down across from her. Professor Snape stayed in the room, standing behind the Headmaster's left shoulder.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I'm sure you have heard about the attacks on the students last night?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, but looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I hope you can appreciate the awkward position I'm in. The manner in which these students were attacked...Mrs. Norris being killed...Tom having a body again, this all leads me to one conclusion," Professor Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Ginny decided to be a step ahead of him. "You think it was me who attacked the students?" Ginny asked sadly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore interlaced his fingers. "Yes," he said simply. "No one seems to have any idea where you were after Quidditch practice."  
  
Ginny knew she had to think fast. "I went up to the Astronomy Tower. No one would be able to prove it, because I was by myself," Ginny said, hoping not to get caught in a lie.  
  
"I see," Professor Dumbledore said. Ginny could tell he didn't believe her at all.  
  
"I believe I have offered you the chance to tell the truth, Ginny," the professor said. 'I would like you to submit to a drop of Veritaserum to validate your claim. If you were where you said you were, you are free to go."  
  
Ginny thought quickly. Veritaserum was a trip to Azkaban as far as she was concerned. She was about to say no, when she Professor Snape ever so slightly nod his head. Ginny couldn't believe it! He was telling her to take the Veritaserum.  
  
"That's fine, Professor," Ginny said confidently. "I'll take the potion."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled briefly. "I'm glad, Ginny. Severus, if you could give me the potion I asked you to bring up?"  
  
Professor Snape brought a vial of clear liquid of out his robes and handed it to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster stood up and went over to a small cabinet. He took down a drink flask and poured some into a glass. He then poured one drop from the vial into the glass. He then walked over to Ginny and handed her the tumbler.  
  
"Pumpkin juice," he said softly. "You shouldn't taste the Veritaserum.  
  
Ginny drank the glass in one gulp. She was ready to answer the Headmaster's questions. 


	7. Veritaserum

**Chapter Seven – Veritaserum**  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at her sadly. Ginny tried to listen to her body. From what she knew of Veritaserum, she should feel light headed. She should feel a willingness to answer any question asked of her. She didn't feel any of those things. Which only meant one thing.  
  
Professor Snape had given her fake Veritaserum.  
  
Just the thought of Professor Snape doing that for her made her feel dizzy. How did he know to do this? Quickly, she forced herself to concentrate. She let herself stare into space.  
  
"Ginerva, if you could kindly tell me where you went after quidditch practice last night?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
Ginny let her voice sound dreamy and far-off. "I went to the astronomy tower," she answered.  
  
"Did you attack any student last night?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Are you in contact with Tom Riddle in any way?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"No," she said yet again.  
  
The room was silent for the next few minutes. "You gave her only one drop, correct?" she heard Professor Snape ask Dumbledore.  
  
"Correct," Professor Dumbledore answered wearily.  
  
A few more minutes passed. Ginny stayed in her seat, staring at a corner of the room.  
  
"The effects should be wearing off soon," Professor Snape said to the Headmaster. Ginny decided she would act normal in another minute.  
  
She shook her head back and forth quickly, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed. "You are free to go to class, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny stood up slowly. "Thank you, sir."  
  
She walked to the door when Professor Snape stopped her. "Miss Weasley," he called out. She turned and faced him. A look of understanding passed between them. "Do try to be careful."  
  
-----  
  
Ginny practically ran through the hallways. She decided to skive off Charms. There was no way she would be able to concentrate. She ran up to the owlery, hoping that no one would be there.  
  
She was in luck. It was empty. She looked at the window, wondering again how she escaped his questions. Professor Snape knew she was loyal to Tom. That could be the only answer. He was trying to protect her!  
  
"Tom!" she called out.  
  
_What have you to say, Ginerva..._  
  
"Tom, Professor Snape knows! He knows that I'm on your side!" she cried. He told her so many times that Snape didn't know.  
  
_Does he? Do not worry, Ginerva. He is loyal. You are safe..._  
  
"How many other people know?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
_That is not your concern..._  
  
He sounded angry. He was always angry with her lately.  
  
"I'm convinced that Professor Dumbledore knows it was me!"  
  
_He knows nothing, he is a fool..._  
  
"Please, Tom..." she said, feeling defeated. He didn't answer her. Nothing she seemed to do lately pleased him. She desperately wanted to help him and his cause. Why was he doing this to her?  
  
She stayed in the tower until the bell rang. Slowly she headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. She was in a hallway when suddenly Draco appeared. He smiled, and pulled her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Can you believe the attacks?" he asked between kisses.  
  
Dare she tell him? Not yet, she decided. She kissed him back, and rubbed his bottom suggestively, trying to make him forget.  
  
He started kissing her neck. "Did you attack them? You and...him?" Draco asked, his hand gliding up her bare thigh.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ginny said, not willing to confess completely. But all logical thought went out the window when he started caressing her there. "Draco!" she shouted out. Oh, it felt so good...  
  
Draco quickly waved his wand and put a locking and silencing charm on the room. They barely removed any clothing, but there he was inside her, filling her.  
  
_Ginerva..._  
  
Ginny gasped, which Draco mistook as a sign of pleasure, and started thrusting harder. Tom had never initiated contact before. She always had to call him to her side.  
  
_Ginerva, you say you are loyal, but look at you now..._  
  
Ginny was careful not to say any words out loud. She didn't want Draco to know.  
  
Draco demands payment, she said in her head, forcing her thoughts to Tom.  
  
_You will be mine someday, Ginerva. Mine and mine alone...  
_  
Ginny could feel him leaving her thoughts and breathed a sigh of relief. Draco was just finishing up. Ginny made all the right motions, and said all the right things to make Draco happy. But inside she was reeling.  
  
She knew someday soon she was going to have to make a choice.  
  
----  
  
"We're going to be fine, Ginny," Draco said. Two weeks had passed since the students had been attacked. Luckily, Tom had not possessed her since. Though Ginny was wary. She kept waiting for something to happen.  
  
But now she had more important things to worry about. She was going to her first real Death Eater meeting. Draco was going to be inducted tonight, and he asked if she would be there with him. She was going along as his parent's guest. Though his parents were not told who he would be bringing.  
  
She put her black hood over her head. Her hair still could be seen. She really didn't want anyone knowing who she was, and her hair was a dead give away.  
  
Draco seemed to realize the problem at the same time. "Hang on a minute," he said, getting out his wand.  
  
He tapped her hair and muttered _"Capillago Secus."_ Ginny's hair slowly changed from a dark red to a raven black.  
  
"I need a mirror," she said, smiling slightly. Seeing that they were in the Room of Requirements, a mirror instantly appeared on the wall. She drew back her hood and looked at her reflection. The dark hair offset her pale skin nicely.  
  
Draco brought a small signet ring from his robes. "This is the Portkey my parents sent me," he told her. He slipped the ring on his finger. "We should be leaving in just a minute or two."  
  
Ginny put her hand in his, feeling the cool gold of the ring next to her skin. "How are you going to introduce me?" she asked.  
  
Draco grinned. "I thought I'd call you Myrtle," he said slyly.  
  
"I like it. I'm sure Moaning Myrtle won't mind us borrowing her name," she laughed.  
  
Suddenly Ginny felt a sharp tug by her navel. A few minutes later, she was in the middle of a deserted field. She knew she shouldn't be afraid, but she couldn't help it when a shiver of fear went up her spine.  
  
"Where are we?" she whispered to Draco.  
  
"Near the Riddle family estate," he answered. "This is his Headquarters."  
  
They walked towards the looming mansion. It was not nearly as impressive close up. The windows were cracked and the paint of the shutters was peeling. The door Ginny and Draco walked through seemed to be off of it's hinges.  
  
Ginny tried not to look around too much. Death Eaters were everywhere. They all seemed to be staring at her. Ginny cursed herself, she should have changed her appearance more!  
  
"Draco," a smooth voice called out. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm, directing her through the crowd. He stopped in front of two masked people.  
  
"Mother, Father," Draco said politely. "This is Myrtle."  
  
Ginny bowed. She could tell his parents were looking her over, trying to guess her real identity. Luckily, Ginny had put her hood well over her eyes.  
  
"Welcome," Draco's mother told her.  
  
Lucius Malfoy held out his hand to Draco. "I'm proud of you, son," he said.  
  
Draco shook his father's hand firmly. "Thank you, sir."  
  
She looked around the room. The meeting seemed to be in a large ballroom. There were easily forty people in the room. Every single person in the room wore a mask.  
  
Ginny saw a short, fat, balding man who wore no mask enter the room. "This is Wormtail," Draco muttered to her. Ginny nodded. She could feel the energy and the anticipation building in the room.  
  
There was a flash of light and a resounding crack. Lord Voldemort had arrived.  
  
----  
  
**A/N – Capillago (Hair) Secus (Different), Latin is borrowed with permission from Kerrymdb's awesome story Radishes and Turnips. It's a Neville/Luna fic, full of sweetness and goodness. Very different than the fics I normally read! Cheers!**


	8. A Choice

Chapter Eight – A Choice  
  
Lord Voldemort's eyes seemed to search the room. Ginny felt them lock on her face. She looked up and met his gaze. Her heart seemed to be beating wildly. This was the first time she had actually seen him in person. She hadn't realized how red his eyes were.  
  
Draco seemed to notice the connection, and took her hand. Lord Voldemort looked away first.  
  
"Tonight we induct a new member into our brotherhood!" Lord Voldemort cried. "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius. You have proved yourself worthy. Step forward and receive the Mark."  
  
Draco threw back his shoulders and walked towards the Dark Lord. He knelt before Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Show your left arm," Lord Voldemort instructed. Draco complied.  
  
The Dark Lord took out his wand and pointed it to Draco's forearm. "Morsmorde," he whispered.  
  
Ginny had to stop herself from crying out. It was obvious that Draco was in an extreme amount of pain, but was trying to mask it. Draco clenched his right fist, and pounded his leg. No sound escaped his lips.  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at Draco with respect. Draco bent down further and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe. "Thank you, my Lord," he said softly.  
  
Draco rejoined Ginny and his parents. His parents embraced him. Ginny had never seen him look so happy.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned and looked at Ginny. "It is time for you to leave. We have work to do," he said, almost kindly.  
  
Draco took Ginny in his arms. Ginny touched his cheek, not wanting to show any more affection in front of Tom. "Thank you for being here," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Ginny nodded as Lucius Malfoy gave her a small notebook. "Here is your Portkey," he told her.  
  
A moment later, Ginny felt the familiar tugging on her navel. She found herself outside of the girl's bathroom on the first floor. She quickly hid her robe in the bathroom. Muttering the counter-curse, she watched her hair turn back to its normal color.  
  
----  
  
"Gin! Hey, Ginny!" Harry cried. They had just finished quidditch practice. Ginny was heading back to the castle by herself. She turned and looked back at Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said. She was tired. She and Draco stayed up together most of the night, talking about his first Death Eater meeting. Ginny wanted nothing more than to go back to her dormitory and go to sleep.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, and looked down at Ginny. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ginny sighed. She supposed she should talk to him. She was so tired though.  
  
She smiled brightly at him. "Of course. What's on your mind?"  
  
He took her arm and walked her off the path she had been on. They walked for almost five minutes in silence. Finally he stopped and dropped her arm. Harry's mouth started to open, but then closed.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny asked, concerned. Harry really didn't look well.  
  
"I'm fine," he said quickly. "Ginny..." He trailed off.  
  
Ginny was starting to get scared. What if Harry knew something? What if he knew she was against him? She was just about to open her mouth to say something when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her violently on the lips.  
  
She was in too much shock to respond. Finally her brain told her what to do and she pushed Harry off of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried.  
  
Harry didn't look deterred in the slightest. "Ginny...I thought you knew how I felt about you," he said softly.  
  
"We're friends," she told him.  
  
"I want to be more than friends, Gin. I need you. If I'm going to get through this, I need you by my side," he said earnestly, taking her hand.  
  
"I don't know..." she said warily.  
  
"Then don't answer me tonight," Harry said. "Take a day or two and think about it. Please Gin?" he said with a lopsided grin. He then gave her another quick kiss on the lips, turned and trotted back to the castle.  
  
Ginny nodded to herself. She was still in shock that he kissed her. Ginny remembered her first year at Hogwarts. What she would have given to hear those words then!  
  
She was able to recognize the irony. Both Draco and Harry asked her out by giving her a few days to think about it. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she should start dating him. He might tell her secrets, things he hadn't told anyone else.  
  
"Tom?" she whispered.  
  
Yes...  
  
"Harry Potter wants to date me," she said quickly, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
You must...  
  
"Well-"she started.  
  
You will try to get into the heart of Potter. There could be a wealth of knowledge to be learned...  
  
Ginny didn't answer.  
  
You, of course, will need to stop seeing the Malfoy boy...  
  
"He'll tell on me," Ginny said quickly, reverting to her old excuse.  
  
Then he and I will have a talk...  
  
Good-bye...  
  
"Tom!" she cried. There was so much more she needed to know. Why was he leaving her in a clutch like this all the time? What did he mean about talking to Draco? Ginny gently rubbed her temples. Too much was going on.  
  
"Tom!" she cried again. There was no answer. Ginny stamped her foot to the ground and headed towards the castle.  
  
----  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up early and started walking up and down the hallway that led to the Slytherin common room. She wanted to talk to Draco before breakfast.  
  
She finally heard his voice coming out of the dungeon. She started walking very slowly towards the Great Hall. She wanted him to catch up to her easily.  
  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco barked.  
  
Ginny turned quickly. Draco was standing next to Theodore Nott. She hated Nott. He always seemed to eye her up and down every time he saw her.  
  
This time was no different. Even Draco noticed Nott leering at her. "I'll meet you at breakfast, Ted," Draco said easily. "Weasel Queen and I are going to have a little chat."  
  
Nott walked down the hallway, leaving Ginny and Draco on their own. Draco took her hand and led her down the hallway that went to the Potions classroom.  
  
"Why are you here?" Draco asked quickly, when he knew they were alone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Something happened last night," Ginny said softly.  
  
Draco's eye burrowed. "Did anyone touch you?" he said menacingly. Ginny had never seen him look so furious.  
  
Ginny shook her head, unsure why he jumped to that conclusion. Draco let go of the breath he had been holding.  
  
"Harry told me that he has feelings for me last night," Ginny told him. Draco didn't flinch.  
  
"He's wanted you for the last year," Draco shrugged. "I thought everyone knew. Hells, Ginny, I thought you knew."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised. "I had no idea."  
  
"I hate the way he looks at you, but what can you do?" Draco asked, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Well...The Dark Lord thinks I should be with him," Ginny said quickly.  
  
Draco looked at her like she had slapped him in the face. "What?" he whispered.  
  
"I have to start dating him, Draco. I can't disobey the Dark Lord," Ginny pleaded, hoping he could understand.  
  
"I don't want him touching you!" Draco barked.  
  
Ginny looked around nervously. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. Draco dragged her into an unused classroom.  
  
"What am I supposed to do Draco?" Ginny cried, hands on her hips. "Tell the Dark Lord that I won't do what he asked?"  
  
Draco ran his hands through his hair. He had let his hair grow longer. He looked so incredibly handsome.  
  
Draco shook his head. "That would be suicide," he said softly, stroking her cheek.  
  
"That you for understanding," Ginny said.  
  
Draco kissed her fiercely. "I don't want you sleeping with him, understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded earnestly. "Don't worry," she said, trying to smile. "Only a little snogging, I promise."  
  
She could tell he was trying to accept this for her sake. It still amazed her that someone as selfish as Draco could always look out for her first.  
  
"I want to be with you tonight," Draco said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"You will be," Ginny told him. They kissed slowly, taking their time exploring.  
  
"I better get to the Great Hall," Draco said finally after a few minutes. Ginny nodded in agreement. He turned quickly and left.  
  
Ginny put her hand to her stomach, not understanding the feeling there. Her breath quickened. Then it hit her like a thousand bricks.  
  
Ginny was in love with Draco Malfoy. 


	9. The Masked Ball

**Chapter Nine – The Masked Ball**  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny nervously. "Hey," he said quietly.  
  
Quidditch practice had just ended. She closed her eyes, ready to pledge herself to Harry for the sake of the Dark Lord. She couldn't quite believe that she was going to be involved with three different men: Tom, Draco and now Harry.  
  
"Let's talk," she said brightly, putting all fear behind her.  
  
They walked towards an old tree that provided a great deal of shade from the sun. It was an unusual November; it could almost pass for early September.  
  
Ginny decided to cut straight to the chase. As soon as she knew that they weren't being watched, she wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
It took a Harry a moment to respond. But when he did, it was eagerly. Ginny opened her mouth slightly, and his tongue caressed hers.  
  
Finally Ginny pulled away. Harry looked at her, grinning. "So I guess that means you've thought it over."  
  
Ginny smiled slowly. "Maybe," she said teasingly, ruffling his hair. Already she did not like playing this role. Over the years, Harry felt more like a brother to her.  
  
Harry kissed her again. She found herself comparing Harry to Draco. Draco was slightly taller, but Harry had the better build. And Harry wasn't nearly as good as a kisser as Draco.  
  
The kiss ended, and Harry and Ginny started walking towards the castle, hand in hand. It was nearly dinnertime. Entering the Great Hall, Ginny could feel the eyes of the students staring at them.  
  
"Nosy gits," Ginny said cheerfully. Harry laughed, and put his arm around her.  
  
Ginny made the mistake of looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco's cool grey eyes were boring into her. Ginny looked away first.

-----  
  
November quickly turned into December. The warm weather ended and snow finally appeared on the ground. Ginny was not happy with her new role as Harry's girlfriend. She ended up spending most of her time with Harry, Ron and Hermione, in a cute little foursome.  
  
She only was able to see Draco once or twice a week. And that wasn't enough for either of them.  
  
Two weeks before term ended for Winter Break, they finally managed to have some time alone. "I've missed you," Ginny whispered. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't told him that she loved him. It almost seemed dangerous to.  
  
Draco nodded, and ran his hands through her hair. It was something that he did a lot. He told her once that he felt like he could get lost in it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, bring his hand to her lips.  
  
"Have you slept with Harry?" he asked softly.  
  
"No," Ginny said. "I haven't even let him touch my breasts. I told him I don't believe in that until marriage."  
  
Draco arched one eyebrow. "And Potter bought that?" he laughed.  
  
Ginny nodded eagerly, glad to have made Draco laugh. "He told me that he respects me, and he won't go further than I feel comfortable," she said proudly.  
  
"You're amazing, Gin," Draco said, bringing her in for another kiss. He laid her down on the thin mattress that was in the Room of Requirement. Ginny welcomed his weight on her body.  
  
"Can you be free tomorrow night?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Probably," Ginny said. Her lips moved to his neck.  
  
Draco sat up. "My father's giving a ball tomorrow night. A masked ball. Would Myrtle like to attend with me?" he asked, stroking her cheek.  
  
"A ball?" Ginny said happily. Then reality hit her. "I don't have anything I could wear to a ball, Draco."  
  
"I'm sure I could find something for you," Draco said, turning his attention to her breasts.  
  
Ginny sighed with pleasure. "I'd love to go," she said softly.  
  
"Then meet me here tomorrow night."

-----  
  
Harry didn't seem to want to let Ginny out of his sight the next evening. Finally she had to tell him that she needed some time to be alone. That was a mistake. Harry then became worried that he was suffocating her. After a heated discussion, Ginny was able to leave the Common Room with Harry's blessings.  
  
She was later than she meant to be. Hoping that Draco hadn't left without her, she entered the Room of Requirement. Ginny stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco.  
  
He was wearing a early nineteenth century suit. "You're beautiful," Ginny said without thinking. "Beautiful, am I?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny blushed. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I have something for you to wear," he said pointing to a dress lying on a chair. Ginny looked at the dress, pleased that he was able to find something. It was a dark green empire waist dress. Ginny let her hands run over the fabric. It was a very rick velvet, which complimented the simple design perfectly.  
  
She quickly shed her clothes and put on the dress. Ginny laughed softly to herself, thinking how corny it was that he made her feel like a queen. She looked down, the dress was too long. But Draco quickly remedied the situation and used a shortening charm. She piled her hair on her head and was ready.  
  
"Now the best part," Draco said slyly. He handed her a small mask. It was made out of the same dark green velvet of the dress. Near the left eye were some beautiful peacock feathers. It only covered her eyes, so the rest of her face was free.  
  
Draco's mask was black and covered his entire face. Anyone though would know who he is just by looking at him, with his blond-white hair. Ginny on the other hand felt free. Certainly no one would be expecting a Weasley and a Malfoy party!  
  
Draco stretched out his hand. He was wearing the same signet ring they had used as a port key before. A moment later, she felt the tug at her waist.  
  
Ginny had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. They arrived in the ballroom, which was the most wonderful room she had ever seen. She didn't have much time to look around though, because Draco took her arm, and they started walking towards a doorway.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing there, like royalty, greeting the guests. "Draco!" Lucius said heartily, slapping his son on the back. "Good of you to join us, son."  
  
"Thank you for the portkey, Father," Draco said. "You both remember Myrtle?"  
  
Both parents seemed to look her over for any flaws. It seemed like they couldn't find any because his mother finally said, "Good to see you again."  
  
"Don't waste your time here, son. Go dance with this beautiful creature," Lucius said.  
  
Draco nodded, and led Ginny away. "I think they like you," he said.  
  
"They don't know me," Ginny said.  
  
Draco said nothing as they entered onto the dance floor. A slow waltz was playing from the band in the corner. Ginny couldn't keep the smile off of her face as he placed on hand on her waist, and took her hand with his other.  
  
They danced for what seemed like hours. Ginny couldn't remember being so happy. The clock struck midnight, and Ginny decided it was finally time to tell Draco how she felt.  
  
"Draco?" she asked softly. The music was quiet. They were simply holding each other and swaying rather than dancing at this point.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me if I loved you?" she asked. She could feel his muscles tense at the question.  
  
"Yes," his voice calm.  
  
"I do," she said finally.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Love you," she said shyly. "I love you."  
  
Draco let out the breath he had been holding. Ginny shivered as he stroked her back. "I love you, too," he said, holding her closer to him.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco didn't respond, but instead kissed her gently.  
  
"How long?" Ginny asked, suddenly very curious.  
  
"Lord, I don't know, Gin," he said, eyes laughing. "For awhile now."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said happily.  
  
Ginny felt Draco lay his cheek next to the side of her head. She never wanted this night to end.

-----  
  
**A/N - Next up - Tom's reaction!**


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter Ten – Confrontation**

Ginny and Draco were still dancing when Draco's father tapped him on the shoulder. "My dear," he said to Ginny, "I'm going to have to deprive you of your escort for a moment. Draco, please come with me."

Draco squeezed her hand and followed his father out of the ballroom. Ginny strolled to the side and got herself a glass of punch. After a few minutes, Ginny found herself getting bored.

She wandered down the closest hallway. Standing by a big picture window, she heard a door opening to her left. Ginny turned herself around quickly and found herself looking straight into the eyes of Professor Snape.

"Weasley?" he asked quietly. "What in the devil are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape!" Ginny exclaimed. How in the world will she explain this?

"Are you here with Draco?" he asked, a look of understanding crossing his face.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir," she said.

He looked her over carefully. "Be careful Weasley," he said softly, turned and walked back towards the ballroom.

Ginny let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She wondered if she should talk to him about being on the same side.

_Ginerva..._

Ginny froze. "Tom?" she whispered.

_We need to talk, Ginerva..._

Ginny held her head up high, and walked into the closest room. She had nothing to be afraid of. Her alligence hadn't changed. She was still loyal to Tom, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. Her heart belonged to Draco now. Surely he would understand that her loyalty would never waiver?

She seemed to have entered a small library. There were portraits of various Malfoy ancestors on the wall.

"Yes, Tom," she said firmly.

_What have you done, Ginerva..._

"What have I done?" Ginny asked, confused at the question. "I've been loyal to you, Tom. I've shared my thoughts with you for almost six years. What more do you need to prove my loyalty?"

_It's not your loyalty that I'm questioning..._

"Good," Ginny told him.

_You haven't called me to your bed..._

Ginny had no response for that. It was true. She stopped calling for him simply because she didn't need him to push herself over the edge anymore. Draco did that for her now.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain behind Ginny's eyes. It was so staggering, that she dropped down to her knees, while she held her head.

_YOU ARE MINE, GINERVA. MINE AND MINE ALONE. I REFUSE TO SHARE YOU ANY LONGER!_

"Tom," Ginny whimpered. "Please..."

The pain was intensifying. Ginny curled herself up in a tiny ball on the floor.

_YOU DO NOT LOVE THAT BOY, GINERVA! YOU LOVE ME. YOU WANT ME. I AM YOUR WORLD, NOT HIM!_

"Tom," Ginny cried. "Stop this!"

_DO YOU LOVE ME?_

Ginny knew she couldn't lie to him. The pain was gradually easing. She lifted herself up to her knees.

_Answer me..._

"No," Ginny whispered, suddenly fearful for her life. "Not any longer."

_I see..._

Ginny could hear the hard, cold fury in his voice. "I am loyal to you, Tom. That will never change. Please believe me!"

_You once said you would never stop loving me_... 

"I know," Ginny said softly. She wanted to cry, but she refused to cry in front of him. Her body relaxed as she felt Tom leave her mind.

She could taste bile in her throat. What did he mean about not sharing her any longer? Ginny didn't know what to do. She couldn't give up Draco, that would be like cutting off her own arm.

Just as she was standing up, she heard the door opening behind her. Ginny turned quickly and saw Lucius Malfoy entering the room.

"Hello, Myrtle," he said softly.

"Hello sir," she said, "This was a wonderful ball. I had a very nice time."

He nodded. "I see my son is quite taken with you."

"I'd like to think so," Ginny said playfully.

A silence settled over the room. Ginny squirmed uncomfortably as she watched Malfoy savor her body, the way her dress clung to her breasts and hips.

Finally, she was uncomfortable enough that she headed towards the door to leave. As she passed him, Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

Waving his wand, the door closed firmly behind them. "I would still like to talk, Myrtle," he said, giving a dry laugh. "Or should I say Ginny Weasley."

"Let me go," Ginny said menacingly.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when my son was in love with a Weasley," he spat. He tugged on her arm and brought her in close. Wrapping his arms around her, she could feel his breath on her neck.

His hands roamed her bottom. Ginny started struggling, trying to get out of his grasp. "You must be an amazing fuck, Weasley," he said, nuzzling her neck. "There is no way my son could love you any other way."

Ginny was able to free one hand and slapped Malfoy right across the face. "Stop this!" she cried.

Her struggle only seemed to excite him more. "I just want to sample the goods," he whispered, pushing her down on the floor. Her cheek slammed into the corner of a small coffee table. She whimpered out in pain.

He was right on top of her, trying to lift her dress up. Ginny was at a loss. She knew she could scream, but that would be the worst thing she could do.

Luckily, Malfoy made a tiny mistake. He got up to his knees to undo his trousers. Ginny took that moment to kick him right in his private area. As his eyes crossed in pain, Ginny stood up and ran out of the room.

She could see Draco in the ballroom, dancing with his mother. Ginny went to the edge of the room, trying to catch his eye desperately. He saw her, and stopped dancing immediately.

A moment later he was by her side. "We need to leave," Ginny said, trying to hold back her tears. Too much had happened.

Draco put his arm around her protectively. "Then we'll leave," he said, brushing his thumb over the cut on her cheek.

He made a motion to his mother, who joined them. "Mother, we need to leave. Could you please make a Portkey for us?"

Her mother nodded, as she looked Ginny over carefully. She said the incantation. "It will be ready in three minutes," she told them. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure we'll see you soon."

Just then, Ginny could see Lucius Malfoy exiting the room. Draco turned his head to see what she was looking at. Her body tensed as he walked towards them.

"He touched you, didn't he," Draco said, in a low voice she didn't recognize.

"I'm not talking about it here," Ginny whispered. She felt the tug on her navel. A few minutes later, they were in the Room of Requirements.

Ginny sat down on the closest chair and started crying. She hated showing so much weakness in front of Draco, but she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

"Ginny," Draco said softly, kneeling in front of her. "Please don't cry, sweetheart, I'm here."

She lowered herself into his arms. For a while, they just knelt there, holding each other.

"What happened?" Draco finally asked.

"You father just...he was just curious why you loved me, and wanted to find out for himself," Ginny admitted.

"I'm sorry," Draco told her.

"Don't be sorry," Ginny said sharply. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I just want to protect you," Draco admitted.

"I can protect myself," Ginny said.

"I know," Draco sighed. "That doesn't mean I don't want to help."

She smiled, and the next thing she felt was Draco's lips pressed hungrily on her own.

She surrendered herself to him. They stood up, and walked slowly to the bed, kissing the whole while.

"I love you," he said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," she said tenderly, as they shed their clothing. "I love you, too."

They lay side by side, exploring each other. Ginny felt a need for him to be inside her. She desperately wanted him inside.

She gently lowered herself on top of him and started rocking slowly. She reveled on how he filled her up. Draco stroked her breasts while Ginny continued to move.

His hand moved to her sex. She gasped out loud as he started stroking her there. She picked up tempo. She grasped his shoulders, feeling him starting to thrust with her.

She called out his name as she reached her climax. Ginny continued to rock until she felt Draco release. Then she nestled herself into his arms.

She would worry about Tom another day.


	11. Christmas at the Burrow

**Chapter Eleven – Christmas at the Burrow**

Ginny looked out the window of the Great Hall. The snow was almost a foot deep. She sighed. Most everyone around her was thrilled that Christmas break started tomorrow.

But not Ginny.

She was out of her mind with worry. Tom had been silent since the night of the ball at Draco's parent's house. She had called and called...but there was no answer.

"Ginny?" a gentle voice behind her called out.

Ginny shuddered to herself. It was Harry. She was sick of having to pretend to be with him when all she wanted was to be with Draco.

Flashing a fake smile, she said, "Yes?"

Harry put his arms around her. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Ginny nodded. "I'm fine, truly. I'm just tired," she lied.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, stroking her arm.

"Yes," Ginny said, much sharper than she intended.

Harry's arms dropped. "Sorry," he muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes, grateful Harry couldn't see that. Now she had to act nice. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. "I haven't been sleeping well. I didn't mean to snap."

Harry's face lit up. "I don't mean to nag, I'm just worried about you, Gin," he said, his face nuzzled in her neck.

She ruffled his hair. "Well, there will be a lot less to worry about starting tomorrow," she said cheerfully.

"I can't wait to go to the Burrow," Harry grinned. Harry had been allowed by Professor Dumbledore to spend Christmas at the Burrow.

"Me neither," Ginny said in a hollow voice.

----

"Draco...I have to go," Ginny said frantically between kisses.

"You can stay for another five minutes," Draco purred, nibbling on her neck.

"The carriages are leaving soon," Ginny said, sighing as Draco started stroking her breasts over her jumper. "We can't do this now."

"Two weeks without you, Gin. I'm going to go mad," Draco said, still concentrating on her breasts.

"Think of how wonderful it will be to get back," Ginny said, letting her hand drift to his hardness.

"Ginny?" a voice cried out. "Ginny, it's time to go!"

"Shit," Ginny muttered under her breath. She gave Draco one last passionate kiss, and then ran out of the first floor's girl's bathroom.

Hermione was standing there, tapping her foot. "Time to go, silly," she said, as they started walking. "What where you doing? Talking to Myrtle?"

"Something like that," Ginny grinned.

Finally they all arrived on the train. Harry muttered something about finding their own compartment for some privacy. Ginny replied that wouldn't it be great to share one with Ron and Hermione?

The train ride was uneventful. Ron and Harry played chess while Hermione read, and Ginny simply stared out the window, wondering which compartment Draco was in.

When there was only an hour to go, Ginny closed her eyes, and concentrating with every fiber of her being. She called for Tom without uttering a word.

Again, there was no answer.

----

Her parents were waiting for them at Kings Cross Station. Molly Weasley pulled all four of them into a hug. "It's so good to see you all," her mother said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, trying to get out of the hug.

Finally Mrs. Weasley let go. She held Ginny back and gave her a long look. "You've become such a beautiful young woman, Ginny," she said softly, making sure she wasn't overheard.

Ginny blushed. Draco told her she was beautiful all the time, but it wasn't something her mother said very often. It was nice to hear.

"I know you and Harry are an item now. I just want you to be careful," Mrs. Weasley warned. "Are you using protection?"

"Mum!" Ginny cried. She then lowered her voice. "Harry and I haven't done that yet. I don't have any plans to do that with him for a while," she whispered.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. I just assumed..."

"It's fine, Mum," Ginny said, not wanting to talk sex with her mother any longer.

-----

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione cried excitedly, which woke Ginny up.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. There was a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. "Happy Christmas," she said back to Hermione groggily.

"I'm going to wish Ron happy Christmas," Hermione blushed. "I'll be right back."

Ginny nodded, and sat up, looking at the pile of presents. The big bulky one was a Weasley sweater; she had lived through enough Christmases to know that. There was a tiny box, wrapped in nicer paper than any of her other packages.

She picked it up and read the small card.

_Ginny,_

_Do not open this in front of anyone else. Happy Christmas._

_Love, _

Draco 

Ginny felt awful. She hadn't gotten anything for Draco. She couldn't believe that he had gotten her a Christmas present. Listening to make sure Hermione wasn't on her way back, Ginny ripped open the beautiful wrapping paper.

There was a small box, which she opened eagerly. Nestled inside some tissue was silver necklace with a small pendant. Smiling broadly, she looked at the pendant. It was a heart in a Celtic design.

Quickly, Ginny put the necklace on. It was easily the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever owned. Ginny changed, putting on the Weasley sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect! The collar was high enough that the necklace couldn't be seen.

"Ginny!" Hermione called from a level or two below. "Bring down your presents and we'll open them all together!"

Ginny picked up the rest of her presents, very happy that she had already opened Draco's.

Her whole family was in the living room. All seven children, plus Harry, Hermione and Fleur, who had just become engaged to Bill. As Ginny looked around, she felt a lump in her throat.

One day, very soon, she would be known to the world as a supporter of you-know-who. She was sure that her family would cut off all contact with her when that happened.

Part of her couldn't believe that she was willing to betray her family. First it was for Tom, and now it was for the cause, to be with Draco. She knew though, that when the time came, she wouldn't waiver. Fingering the silver chain around her neck, she knew she was willing to leave everything and everyone behind.

-----

Thankfully, the two weeks passed quickly. Before she knew it, the last day of vacation had arrived.

Harry and Ron were out flying. They had asked Ginny, but she told them she just wasn't in the mood. Ginny sat by herself in her bedroom, knees to her chest, staring out of the window. She couldn't wait to see Draco tomorrow.

_Ginerva...._

"Tom?" Ginny whispered, scarcely believing he was finally talking to her again.

_You have not done what I have asked of you..._

Ginny laid her head on her knees. In a braver voice then she felt, she said, "I'm still with Draco, Tom."

_That is unimportant, Ginerva. Why haven't you found out information from the Potter boy..._

"From Harry?" Ginny asked in surprise.

_You said you could give me information. You have given me nothing. I don't like to be kept waiting..._

"I'm trying, Tom," Ginny said softly.

_You're lying..._

Which was true. Ginny hadn't tried to find out anything. She was too wrapped up in Draco, and to concerned about spending as little possible time with Harry as possible, that she hadn't found out anything else about Harry.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

_Do not lie to me, Ginerva...Liars will be punished..._

"I will not fail you," Ginny said confidently.

_My patience is at a minimum, Ginerva..._

Ginny didn't like the tone of his voice at all. "Tom, I will get what you need," Ginny proclaimed, trying not to sound frantic.

_See that you do..._

She could feel Tom leaving. She hugged herself tighter, trying to go over the words that they had just shared. No matter how many times she replayed the conversation, she could only think of one thing.

Ginny was suddenly scared for her life.


	12. Quidditch

**Chapter Twelve – Quidditch**

It took all of Ginny's self-control not to throw herself into Draco's arms when she saw him back on the Hogwarts Express. She held Harry's hand dutifully, and said all the right things. Harry was delighted with her, she could tell.

As they got off of the train, she saw Draco mouth, "Same time, same place," to her. She felt a wave of anticipation wash over her. She glanced at her watch. She had six hours till they would meet.

Luckily Harry was tired and wanted to go to bed early. She went into his room with him, and they snogged for a bit. He kept reaching for her breasts, and finally Ginny just gave in and let him stroke her there. She rolled her eyes. He had no idea what set her on fire. Not like Draco.

Finally, Ginny said she was tired as well and quietly left the common room, hoping no one would notice. She made it up to the Room of Requirements as fast as she could. Draco was already waiting for her.

There was a spark of electricity between them as they waited for the door to open. The moment they were inside, clothes started flying, and they almost attacked each other. Draco hoisted her up against the wall and started nibbling her neck. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against his hardness. There was no time for foreplay; they wanted each other too much.

She tried to balance with something, but Draco was thrusting into her while he was standing up. Ginny gave up and just enjoyed feeling him inside her, completing her. Within no time at all they bother surrendered to their orgasms.

Panting, Draco gently picked Ginny up and carried her to the mattress that was in the room. "How are we going to survive the summer?" Ginny asked, laughing. "We barely survived two weeks!"

"I'm not going without you that long, Ginny," Draco said, smiling. He pushed back a strand of hair that was in her face. "We'll find a way."

"We better."

January and February passed without incident. Ginny was disappointed that she had to spend Valentine's Day with Harry. The next night, she and Draco laughed that it was a made up holiday anyways, that it wasn't really important.

Finally in March, something finally threatened to come between the pair. Gryffindor and Slytherin's quidditch match was to be held soon. Ginny and Draco tried to keep it light. But quidditch was very important to both of them, especially with Draco being Captain this year. Both secretly wanted to best the other.

Ginny decided that they would make the match a bit of a bet. If Gryffindor won, Ginny could make Draco do whatever she wanted sexually, and vice versa.

The day of the match arrived, and Harry called the team together for a pep talk.

"All right, team," Harry started. He was pacing, and looking rather nervous. "I know we have the talent to beat the snakes. We just need to have confidence in ourselves, and it will be an easy match. Right?"

Harry looked around for a confirmation. Thinking about what she would love to make Draco do to her, Ginny held out her hand. "Right!"

The rest of the team joined in and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Ginny played one of the best matches of her life. Within the first fifteen minutes she scored seven goals. But the snitch was very elusive today. After an hour, it still had not been found. Madam Hooch called a time out, so that both teams could rest.

She was hovering on her broom, drinking a glass of water when she heard him.

_Ginerva..._

Ginny flew away from the rest of the team and turned her back to them.

"Tom?" she whispered.

_Ginerva...I just wanted to give you a small warning..._

"About what, Tom?" Ginny asked frantically. It had been easily two weeks since he had talked to her.

_Look to your left, Ginerva..._

Ginny looked, and had to put her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Coming out of the Forbidden Forest were close to a hundred Death Eaters, followed by an army of Dementors.

By then she could hear students in the stands screaming. The quidditch field was surrounded. The students were desperately trying to get out of the stands. Ginny watched in horror as a Hufflepuff was thrown to the ground.

Ginny knew that the Death Eaters were supporting Tom. But there was something completely wrong with the idea of slaughtering the students while they were up in the stands.

Harry screamed for everyone with a broom to surround him. Ginny flew over as quickly as she could. Flashes of light could be seen everywhere.

"Take two students on your broom at a time. Fly them to the castle and then get two more students," Harry yelled to the group. The Slytherin team didn't move. But all of the Gryffindors sprung into action.

Ginny flew over to the closest group of students, some first year Ravenclaws. She hovered so there was no room between her and the stands. "You two," she said, pointing to two terrified looking girls. "Get on my broom. Hold on to me tight."

The girls complied and Ginny flew to the castle as quickly as possible. She dropped them off and flew back to the field. She had to do some tricky maneuvers since Death Eaters were aiming spells at her.

_Ginerva...what are you doing?_

"You can't slaughter the students Tom!" Ginny screamed. "What have they done to you?"

_They go to Hogwarts...they look up to Dumbledore...that is enough..._

"I go to Hogwarts! Am I to be killed today?" Ginny yelled. She didn't care who heard her.

_Your death would be...unfortunate, Ginerva. I enjoy _

By then Ginny made it back to the field. She helped two more young students on to her broom. She glanced over at the Slytherin quidditch team, who were still simply hovering in the air.

"Help us Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. Couldn't Draco see how horrible this was? Attacking the Order or Aurors Ginny could live with. But first year students?

Draco simply turned his back to her. "Draco, please!" Ginny yelled. Nothing. She turned her attention to the students on her broom. The girl was sobbing and the boy was holding Ginny's waist tightly.

Ginny glanced around. Some of the members of the Order had shown up. Tonks, Kingsley and Remus Lupin were fighting on the ground. She flew back to the castle. Hagrid was standing guard at the door. To Ginny's amazement, he was holding a wand and defending the entrance very well.

She dropped the students off and started flying back to the stands. There were still so many students that needed help.

_Why are you helping the side of Light, Ginerva? I see what you are thinking. You think I am wrong to attack..._

"Attack the teachers, Tom. Attack them. Don't attack innocent first years who have barely begun to live!"

_I am sorry you feel that way. I would like your help on my side..._

Ginny stopped flying and put her hand to her head. She felt a little dizzy. "Oh gods," she whispered. She recognized the feeling. She felt like this when Tom was about to possess her.

Ginny looked down. She was easily fifty feet off of the ground. She started flying towards the ground, but she knew it was too late.

Everything slowly went black...

"Ginny?" a voice asked.

Not opening her eyes, Ginny turned her head towards the voice.

"Can you hear me, Ginny?" the voice asked.

Slowly, Ginny nodded. She felt a throbbing pain in her head. Blinking, Ginny opened her eyes. She couldn't seem to focus on anything. Where was she?

"Ginny?" the voice repeated.

Ginny focused on the voice. After a moment of concentration, she realized that it was Harry saying her name.

"Harry?" she said weakly.

"She's awake!" Harry yelled. Within a moment, Madam Pomfrey was next to him.

"You gave us quite a scare, Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. You fell fifty feet. I'm amazed that you're alive."

"Are the Death Eaters gone?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "The battle's over," he said sadly.

"How many?" Ginny asked darkly.

Harry knew exactly what she was asking. "Seventeen students. Two teachers. Six Aurors and two members of the Order."

Ginny closed her eyes and thought about how many were killed. She didn't know if she could handle finding out who the dead were. She was sure she'd find out soon enough.

After a moment, Ginny looked over to her left, and gave a small gasp. Her brother Ron was laying in a hospital bed. He looked horrible. His entire face was swollen. And it looked like his leg had practically been snapped in two. "Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said he'll be fine in a few weeks," Harry said sadly. "Hermione's fine. She had been cut in the arm, and lost a lot of blood, but Madam Pomfrey fixed her right up."

Ginny closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Hours later when she woke up, she could tell that it was dark out. Her eyes were a bit out of focus, but she could tell someone was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Draco.


	13. After Shock

**Chapter Thirteen – After Shock**

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I needed to see you," Draco said softly.

Ginny sat up in her bed. Quickly, she looked around. There were lots of other students in other hospital beds. "You shouldn't be here," she told him.

"I know. But I just needed to see you, Ginny," Draco repeated.

"You've seen me. You better go," she whispered.

"Ginny?" Draco asked. He seemed to realize that something was wrong.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny pleaded. "Please, just go."

Draco looked hurt, but did what she asked. Ginny watched him leave the hospital wing. Ginny needed time to think. So much had happened.

_Ginerva..._

Ginny laid back down in a fetal position in her bed. Facing the wall, she whispered, "Yes, Tom?"

_I am very disappointed in you..._

Ginny closed her eyes. Hoping with all her might, she hoped that he wouldn't posses her tonight. She didn't know if her weakened body could handle it,

_I do not know if you are worthy of that honor anymore..._

Ginny sighed. He knew what she was thinking. He knew everything little detail of her life. She couldn't keep secrets from him.

_Do you have more secrets, Ginerva? What would I learn?_

"I do not wish to keep secrets from you, Tom," Ginny muttered softly. "My mind is yours."

_You are growing tired of our relationship..._

"No, of course not, Tom," Ginny said softly. "I would do anything for the cause."

_Then you will not question me!_

Ginny wrapped her arms around herself. Her head was pounding. Tom was so angry.

_Perhaps you need a reminder of where your loyalties lie..._

Ginny sat up instantly. She knew what that meant. "Tom, please. I can't, not tonight. Can't you realize I'm hurt?"

_Crucio!_

Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She fell onto the floor and started twitching violently. Her knee hit her nightstand hard. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the fire in her blood.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was helping her off of the floor.

"Are you all right, child?" she asked kindly.

There were tears in Ginny's eyes, and she had broken out into a cold sweat. "I'm fine," she said haltingly. "I had a bad dream, and fell out of bed."

"I'll be right back," the mediwitch told her. A moment later she reappeared with a cup of dreamless sleep. Ginny accepted the potion eagerly.

And then she slept.

The next morning, Ginny was released from the hospital wing. Black banners flew in every hallway for the fallen. Harry was waiting for her with some flowers. He took her hand, and they started walking towards the Great Hall.

They passed Draco as they walked. Ginny's eyes connected with his. He saw him mouth 'Same time, same place," to her.

"Who died?" Ginny blurted out. She had a sudden need to know.

"Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector," Harry told her. "I'm not sure about all the students. Dean Thomas, Dennis Creavey and Mary Jane Fink from Gryffindor. Not a single Slytherin was killed."

Ginny somehow made it through the rest of the day. It was a Sunday, which most students usually enjoyed, but no one was in a happy mood. Ginny sat with Harry and Hermione for most of the day. Ron hadn't left the hospital wing yet. Though Ginny didn't talk much. She just looked out of the big picture window that was in the Gryffindor Tower.

More than anything, she wanted to talk to Draco. She had to know how he felt about the Dark Lord attacking the school.

Finally, it was almost ten o'clock. Harry and Hermione went to bed early, so Ginny was on her own. She crept out of the common room, hoping that no one would notice.

He was waiting for her when she got there. The door had already appeared, and Draco took her hand and led her inside.

There was a small couch this time. They sat down. "How are you feeling?" Draco asked softly, stroking her cheek.

"Like hell," Ginny admitted. She still had the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse lingering over her body.

"Good acting job yesterday," Draco said smiling.

"Acting?" Ginny asked.

"'Help us, Malfoy!'" Draco laughed. "You were very convincing."

"I meant it," Ginny said in a small voice.

"You meant what?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised. "You meant you wanted help?"

Ginny nodded.

Draco looked confused. "For Merlin's sake, why?"

"I don't think the Dark Lord should have attacked the school like he did," Ginny said firmly.

"I don't understand, Ginny," Draco said. "It was a great attack. Students are terrified. Parents are thinking less of Dumbledore after this. It was perfect."

"First and second years, Draco!" Ginny cried. "What have they ever done to you, the Dark Lord or Death Eaters?"

"Is this why you're upset?" Draco asked. "Because a couple of first years were killed?"

Ginny nodded, and looked away.

"This is war, Ginny. There are fatalities in war," he said tenderly, bringing her to him. "Just remember, you've chosen the winning side."

To Ginny's horror, she felt tears running down her cheeks. She brushed them away angrily. She felt so weak. She hated feeling weak.

"You didn't really expect me to help you, did you?" Draco asked finally.

Ginny sighed. "I guess not. I just wanted to get as many students back to the school as I could."

Draco chuckled. "Just when I think you should be in Slytherin, your Gryffindor side comes roaring to life."

Ginny swatted him in the arm. "That's not funny," she said, smiling slightly.

"I happen to think that was a very amusing comment I just made," Draco said, bringing Ginny in close.

Ginny made love to Draco passionately that night. It was almost as if she was trying to forget.

Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed, almost two weeks after the attacks. Slowly, the school was getting back to normal. People still cried in the middle of class, and no one wanted to go outside by themselves anymore. But everyone was starting to adjust.

"I think I placed a memory in his head, Gin," Harry said quietly.

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Surely not..."

Harry nodded, looking very pleased with himself. "I wish I knew a way to find out for sure," he said.

Ginny almost wanted to laugh. She would be able to easily find out if Harry had succeeded.

"What was the memory?" Ginny asked carefully.

"I simply had him sitting alone in a dark room," Harry told her. "I can't do anything complicated yet. But I'm getting a lot better."

"That's great, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry started to lean in for a kiss. Ginny kissed him briefly and suddenly remembered a lot of homework she needed to get done.

Harry was disappointed, but Ginny knew that he'd get over it. She ran up to her dorm room, glancing briefly at the now empty bed of Mary Jane Fink.

Ginny threw herself on her bed and quickly placed a silencing charm on the bed.

"Tom," she said softly. She finally had some information to offer.

_What, Ginerva..._

"I have news."

There was silence. Ginny gulped and continued. "Harry Potter tried to place a memory in the Dark Lord's mind last night using Occlumency. We need to find out if he was successful."

_Potter told you this?_

"Yes," Ginny said quickly. "Just now."

_You need to tell him now, Ginerva..._

"Give me ten minutes to get ready," Ginny said, starting to get off her bed.

A force knocked her back onto her bed. Ginny closed her eyes tightly. A few moments later, she was in the Riddle House. She reminded herself that she was actually back at Hogwarts. This was only in her mind.

He was sitting on a large chair, in front of a fire. Immediately, Ginny felt ill at ease. Normally, he had at least two Death Eaters surrounding him. Now, now he was alone.

"You have news?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, and walked towards him. She knelt and kissed the hem of his robe. Quickly, she told him what she had learned.

"I did have this vision last night. Potter must be getting stronger," he said darkly.

"He says he feels getting more powerful," Ginny added.

"Keep an eye on him, Ginerva," the Dark Lord instructed her. Ginny nodded.

"Now, come closer," he demanded. Ginny took a step forward. "Sit next to me."

Ginny complied. "I have missed the bond between us, Ginerva," he said softly, stroking her cheek with his long, white fingers. "I am offering you one last chance to give up the Malfoy boy."

Ginny stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "I have taught you well. It is very wise to say nothing at this point, Ginerva. But some day, some day soon, I will require an answer."


	14. A Most Difficult Choice

**Chapter Fourteen – A Most Difficult Choice**

Close to a month passed, and there was no contact with Tom. Ginny was tired of living her life in fear. She was tired of waiting to be possessed, to be hurt, or to be warned of something that she had no control of.

The only time she felt no fear was when she was with Draco. She spent as much time as possible with him, with out arising suspicion.

Draco led her to the room of requirement between classes one day, saying he had something very important to tell her.

"There's going to be a meeting tonight, Ginny," he told her. "The Dark Lord specifically requested that I bring Myrtle."

Ginny sighed. "He's going to tell me to never see you again," she said softly.

Draco looked at her sharply. "Why do you think that?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I saw him a month ago," she told him. "He told me I would have to decide soon. Him...or you."

Draco stroked her hair. "You'd have to choose him," he said sadly. "If you don't, we could both be killed."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ginny yelled, standing up quickly. "I was always supposed to be with him, Draco. You were never supposed to enter the picture. It was only because of my own stupidity that this started at all between us!"

"Gin," Draco said, standing up from the small couch in the room. "What are you saying?"

She faced him defiantly, her hands on her hips. "I was weak Draco. I was weak, and I told you my secret. Then you, like an idiot, fell in love with me. And then I was the biggest idiot of all. I fell in love with you. I gave up my relationship with Tom for you, Draco! And now my punishment is to give you up."

Ginny felt tears streaking down her face, but she didn't care. Draco put his arms around her and held her tight. "We'll find a way, love," Draco whispered in her ear. "We'll find a way to be together."

She continued to sob, knowing that after tonight, she could never be with Draco again. She clung on to him violently. Draco kissed her passionately on the lips, and Ginny responded, knowing full well this could possibly be their last time together.

She slid her hands underneath his school shirt and vest. "I need you now, Draco. Please," she said softly.

They fell onto the couch, kissing passionately the entire time. Ginny quickly took off her underwear and then unbuttoned Draco's trousers. Draco was stroking Ginny's breasts through her blouse. "Draco, please," Ginny begged, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to feel complete, to feel him inside her.

Draco plunged his sex into her and started pumping furiously. Ginny helped right along, she grabbed his buttocks and forced him deeper inside her. Quickly, she neared her climax. "I love you so much, Draco," she whispered.

He looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Gin. Oh, fuck, I love you," he groaned.

Draco collapsed on top of her, and Ginny could tell that his seed was spilling into her. Ginny hadn't quite orgasmed herself yet, so she grabbed Draco's hand, and put it on her sex. He started rubbing, and quickly pushed Ginny over the edge.

They held each other for only a minute or two more since they both were about to be late for class. Quickly, they adjusted themselves, shared one last kiss, and went to class.

-----

Draco and Ginny looked at each other sadly as they waited for the Portkey to take effect. "Maybe he's asking you there for another reason," Draco said hopefully, stroking her cheek.

Ginny shook her head. "I've gone through every scenario in my head a thousand times. This is the only possible explanation," Ginny said.

"We'll see," Draco said, smiling. He was obviously trying to make her feel better. It wasn't working.

Ginny felt the familiar tug at her navel. She held on to the Portkey. Half her mind wondered what would happen if she let go right now. Before she reached the meeting site.

But the thought left her head as they reached the Riddle House. Ginny nodded to Draco, silently telling him to go ahead of her. She soothed out her robes and started walking towards the house.

The foyer was packed with Death Eaters. Ginny looked around for Draco put could not find him. She stood towards the back, near the door.

There was a flash of light, and the Dark Lord appeared. Ginny only listened with half of her mind. The Death Eaters were going on some sort of attack tonight. A place where there were mainly muggles. After fifteen minutes, the Death Eaters disapparated from the foyer quickly.

Ginny waited for him to beckon. However, he didn't ask for her. To her horror, she saw that he was talking to Draco. Ginny tried to remain calm. She took deep breaths. Would the Dark Lord kill him now, in front of everyone?

They both took a look back at Ginny. Draco and Ginny's eyes met, and he gave her a small smile. Ginny could only wait. She had no way to get back to Hogwarts except for Draco.

They spoke for at least ten minutes. Finally, Draco bowed low to the Dark Lord. He then turned around slowly and walked back towards Ginny. She stayed silent, knowing they couldn't speak until they were back at Hogwarts.

Draco held out the small Portkey. "It will be ready in a minute," he said in a whisper.

Ginny closed her eyes as she put out her hand. The Dark Lord didn't ask to talk with her. She could still be with Draco. She felt the tug, and found herself back in the Room of Requirements.

The moment they were both on their feet, Ginny threw her arms around him. "You were right, Draco!" she cried happily. She pulled his head down for a kiss, but Draco stepped away.

He sat on the small couch in the room and buried his head in his hands. "Fuck, Ginny," he moaned. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

Ginny froze. "What did he talk to you about?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Why did I keep forcing myself on you?" Draco asked loudly. Draco stood up and picked up a wooden chair, which he then threw across the room.

"Draco, what's going on?" Ginny asked sharply.

"You've failed him, Gin," Draco said wildly. "He says you're now a liability."

Ginny was having a hard time breathing. She quietly moved her hand into her robe and wrapped it around her wand. "What are you talking about?" she asked. For some reason, she suddenly realized what Draco had been told to do. And she had absolutely no intention on letting him even try.

Draco seemed to realize that she knew at the same time. Both of took their wands out and faced the other.

"You know what I have to do, Ginny," Draco said. "I don't want to, Gin, believe me."

"Do you really think I'm just going to stand here and let you kill me? Ginny asked softly.

"I'd beat you in a fight, Gin," Draco said warily.

"But not in a duel, Malfoy," Ginny told him. "We both know I'm a faster draw."

Draco made a sudden move to his left. He obviously had hoped Ginny would flinch. She didn't.

"Funny, isn't it, Draco?" Ginny asked, her eyes not leaving his face. "One minute you can talk about how much you love me, yet you don't hesitate when told to kill me."

"If I don't kill you, he'll kill me, Gin," Draco pleaded.

"I thought you loved me," Ginny whispered.

Draco's shoulders slumped. He threw his wand on the ground towards Ginny. "There," he said, throwing himself on the small couch. "Take my wand."

Ginny's eyes darted to the wand on the floor. "_Accio_ wand!" she said confidently. His wand flew into her hand.

"Would you have been able to do it?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "I'm as good as dead, Gin," he said softly. "They'll find me, and they'll kill me because I didn't follow orders."

Ginny wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him that everything would be okay. They could run away, they could talk to Dumbledore. Nothing mattered except being together, and being alive.

"You're never going to trust me again, are you?" Draco asked, burying his head in his hands. "How can you trust me? All you're going to think about...

"I love you, Gin. When he told me what I had to do to show my loyalty, I felt my heart crush. And now...I can't do it. I can't kill you. That would be like killing me," Draco looked up and met her gaze.

Ginny felt a strange sensation in her stomach. "Oh no," she whispered. Tom was about to possess her. "Not now!" she screamed.

Draco jumped to his feet and ran towards her, but then everything went black...

----

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, and put her hand to her pounding forehead. "Oh gods, that hurts," Ginny moaned.

She couldn't remember where she was. She was lying on the ground facing a wall. Gently, she picked herself up and brushed herself off.

The Room of Requirements...

Suddenly, the events that happened before she passed out came rushing back to her. Ginny spun around and let out a strangled cry.

Lying on the floor, with a look of sheer terror on his face, was Draco.


	15. Revelations

Chapter Fifteen – Revelations

Ginny dropped to her knees. She stared at the lifeless body of Draco and could feel her throat closing up. She was having a difficult time breathing, but she didn't care. That didn't matter.

Nothing mattered if Draco was dead.

Slowly, she crawled over to his body. Hoping beyond hope, she grabbed his wrist and desperately looked for a pulse. There was none. Which only meant one thing.

"Why Tom?" Ginny whimpered. "Why did you have me do this?"

I can't tell you how pleased I am that you survived, Ginerva...

"What?" she whispered.

_I had a plan...I wasn't sure who would survive. I much admit, that you are alive pleases me, very much so...  
  
_"You bastard," Ginny said in a steely voice.  
  
Temper, Ginerva...

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Ginny screamed.

_You will watch your tone, Ginerva..._

Ginny stood up and punched the wall next to her. "I would have given him up if I knew you would kill him!"

_That is not your decision, Ginerva. Together, you were both weak. One of you had to be killed. You were the stronger one. You are rewarded with your life..._

"For how long, Tom?" Ginny raged. "How long until you decide that I'm not worth the risk anymore?"

_You will live until you are no longer useful..._

"Get out of my head!" Ginny yelled. "Get out! I don't want you here anymore!"

_You have no choice in the matter..._

Ginny used all her mental will power to break the connection between her and Tom. Finally she realized that he had indeed left. "For now," she muttered.

She sat next to Draco's body. Ginny pulled him close to her. She breathed in deeply, trying to capture his scent. Ginny knew there would be no recovering from this.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and wiped it away violently. Even though she was dying inside, she would not cry. She would not give that bastard the satisfaction of making her cry.

A sudden thought flashed through her mind. She could only think of one thing. Ginny needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

-----

Ginny ran through the halls of Hogwarts like a woman possessed. She had only been in the Headmaster's office twice during her time here. She wasn't quite sure the route, but she would run until she found it.

After ten minutes of searching, she finally recognized the gargoyle statue that led to his office. Pretending to be with Harry had its advantages. He had told her what the password was.

"Ice Mice!" Ginny screamed. The gargoyle woke up and a staircase was revealed. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, and was led to a door.

Ginny walked up to the door and starting pounding with all of her might. "Professor Dumbledore!" she screamed. "Open up! Professor Dumbledore!"

The door opened suddenly and Ginny practically fell inside. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, holding a quill.

He looked up and gave Ginny a slight smile. "You've come to tell me the truth at last, haven't you?" he said sadly.

The simple phrase caused Ginny to break down. She collapsed where she stood and started crying loudly. She knew she was making a fool of herself, put she didn't care.

She would never feel his arms around her again. They would never try to sneak a quick snog between classes. He would never tell her again, in his wonderful tenor voice, "I love you."

Professor Dumbledore helped her off of the floor and led her to a small couch, near the fireplace. There was a roaring fire, and the heat felt good, considering Ginny was numb inside.

Professor Dumbledore sat next to her. "What has happened?" he asked gently.

Ginny stared at her hands. "I just killed Draco Malfoy," she said quietly.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said. "Correct me if I am wrong, but Tom is still possessing you on a regular basis?"

Ginny could only nod.

"Was he in possession when Draco Malfoy was killed?" the Headmaster asked.

Ginny nodded again, still staring at her hands.

The door suddenly opened. Ginny looked up sharply and saw Professor Snape burst in. "Albus! Draco Malfoy, in the Room of Requirements..."

Professor Dumbledore put up his hand. "Was killed. I am getting an explanation from Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked into Professor Snape's eyes and felt a hatred in her gut, unlike she had ever known. Ginny jumped up and took her wand out. "He's loyal to Tom!" Ginny screamed.

She felt her wand leave her hand without a word spoken. Professor Dumbledore held her wand calmly. "Professor Snape is loyal to me, and me alone, Ginny."

"That's impossible!" Ginny cried. "Tom raves at how good of a spy Snape is. He couldn't possibly trick Tom like that!"

"It is indeed very possibly, Ginerva," Professor Dumbledore said. "Severus has always been good at playing both sides."

"He gave me fake Veritaserum," Ginny said menacingly.

"Simply to reinforce to you that I was on the Dark Lord's side, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape said.

"Bullshit," Ginny snapped. She stood up quickly, but then slumped down. She didn't have her wand; there was no way to hurt Professor Snape.

"Miss Weasley, we have believed you to be in some form of contact with Tom for some time. He can see your thoughts. We had to make you think that Severus was loyal to him," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What about now?" Ginny cried. "I know now! He could possess me at any moment, and you'll be found out."

"That is a risk we will take. Severus has a way of getting Tom to believe what he says," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny looked out the window. Everything felt wrong. That she was in this office, telling her secret to the man Tom hated most, felt wrong.

But Draco being dead was wrong, too.

"When did Tom find his way back into your head?" Professor Snape asked.

"He never left," Ginny replied listlessly.

Professor Dumbledore looked puzzled. "He's been with you all this time?"

Ginny nodded.

"Did he ever ask that you sacrifice yourself for him?" the Headmaster asked quietly.

Ginny looked up sharply. How in the world did he know? That was one thing she had never told anyone, not even Draco.

"At least once a year," Ginny said softly. "Last year, I came close. Since Tom had a body, he said that if I died, his body would go back to being Tom. Then he would raise me from the dead."

"You came close?" Professor Snape asked.

Ginny nodded. Somehow, it felt good sharing this with someone. She had kept it bottled up for so long. "Last year. I was in my bed, with the curtains closed. I took my wand and did a cutting spell on my wrist." Ginny closed her eyes tightly, remembering how the blood spilled out of her body, and feeling weaker and weaker.

"At the last minute, I realized I couldn't go through with it. I took my wand and tried to heal the cut. I couldn't quite do it though. I had just enough strength to run to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed me in an instant," Ginny said. "She told my parents, and they made me go to a therapist over the summer. But no one else knew. Not my brothers, Harry, anyone."

"Tom wasn't pleased, was he?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Not at all. He punished me a great deal over the summer," Ginny whispered. She glanced up and saw Professor Snape shuddering. She imagined that he had been punished over the years by the Dark Lord as well.

"When did he start possessing you again?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The night of the quidditch tryouts," Ginny answered lifelessly.

"And you never tried to fight back?"

"No, Ginny asked, sounding surprised. "I was on his side. I was willing to do anything, give up everything to help him."

"Even kill Draco Malfoy?"

The question was like a dagger to her heart. "No," she whimpered. "Not that. I wouldn't have been willing to do that."

"Miss Weasley, if you are on his side, what are you hoping for by telling all of this to me?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

Ginny stared into the fire. She saw Draco's face dancing in the flames. She remembered, and she felt alive. She knew what she had to do.

Ginny raised her head and met Professor Dumbledore's gaze.

"Revenge."


	16. Repercussions

**Chapter Sixteen – Repercussions**

Professor McGonagall walked Ginny up to the Hospital Wing that night. Ginny hugged herself tightly and winced as she passed the Room of Requirement.

"What will happen to his body?" she asked softly.

"He'll be given to his parents. No doubt they'll want to bury him with the rest of the Malfoys," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Poppy?" Professor McGonagall called as they entered the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey came fretting out of her office, tying her dressing gown. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Miss Weasley needs a bed for the night," Professor McGonagall said sternly. As an afterthought, she added, "And a cup of Dreamless Sleep."

"No," Ginny said sharply.

"Pardon?"

"No Dreamless sleep. I need my dreams," Ginny whispered. She might see Draco in her dreams.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said, taken back. "Just a bed for the night, then."

"Thank you," Ginny said softly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and quickly left the room. Madam Pomfrey walked Ginny over to a cot that had a white curtain surrounding it. She then handed Ginny a hospital gown.

"Get some rest, dear," Madam Pomfrey said gently.

Ginny laid down, still almost disbelieving of what had happened tonight. She stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. But sleep did not come.

"What have I done?" Ginny asked herself.

She closed her eyes, and suddenly felt Tom's presence creep into her mind. "What have you done?" she whispered angrily.

_I know you are upset with me..._

Ginny willed her mind shut. She would not give him any information.

_If you had only given him up when I asked you too..._

"Leave me alone," she said with clenched teeth.

_As long as Voldemort is alive, you will never be alone..._

"Then Voldemort shall die," Ginny said simply. She concentrated as hard as she could and forced Tom to leave her mind. When she knew he was gone, Ginny realized that she was drenched in sweat.

Voldemort would die. That much she knew. But first...but first she would make him suffer.

Ginny Weasley turned over on her side and fell asleep, a slight smile on her lips.

----

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she had to put her hand over her face to shield her eyes. The sun was pouring in through the windows.

"You mock me," Ginny whispered.

"What do I do?" a voice asked.

Ginny sat up suddenly and found herself face to face with Harry. He looked incredibly upset.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I know it was just a game, Ginny," Harry said angrily. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you know?" she asked.

"Why Ginny?"

"What has Dumbledore told you?" Ginny demanded.

Harry stood up and started pacing. "Nothing," he said loudly. "He said I needed to talk to you about what happened. And then I come in here, and find you moaning Draco fucking Malfoy's name in your sleep!"

Ginny brought her knees to her chest and stayed silent.

"Were you with him the entire time you were with me?" Harry asked. "It all makes sense now! All the times you needed to go to the bloody library. Or to the Great Hall. And then I would go looking for you like a pathetic puppy dog and you wouldn't be there!"

She rocked herself back and forth. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Harry asked, dropping down on a chair next to her bed.

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Because nothing I could say would make you feel better!" Ginny yelled. "I was with you because I was following instructions. I was with Draco because I wanted to be!"

"Following instructions?" Harry asked.

"You might have saved my body in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry. But you didn't save my soul," Ginny whispered. "Ever since that night I have belonged to him."

"Voldemort?" Harry said in horror.

She nodded. "He told me to start dating you. To see if I could find out any information. I didn't want to do it. Because I was with Draco."

"All this time...you've been working for him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said shortly.

Harry looked like he had been run over. "I don't believe it!" he said fiercely.

"Don't let your feelings for me cover the truth," Ginny said, much more calm. "We need to work together now."

"Why in the world would I want to work with you?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Because in the first time in six years we have a common goal," Ginny said simply.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "And what would that be?"

"For Tom to fall."

----

Rumors started spreading wildly. Everyone knew that Draco Malfoy had been killed. But not a single student realized that it had been Ginny who had killed him. Everyone assumed that the same thing that killed the Creavy brothers and Dean Thomas killed Draco.

The Slytherins were terrified. Draco Malfoy had been one of their own. He was as pureblood as they could be. His death proved only one thing to them. That no one was safe.

Ginny realized that it was a matter of time before Tom tried to possess her again. This time it would be worse. She was sure that she would be forced to kill herself next time she was possessed.

Professor Dumbledore assigned two Aurors to follow her at all times. That way if anything happened, the Aurors would be able to protect her.

But no one could protect her at night. Her dreams were filled of Draco and Tom. Tom continued to creep into her mind. But Ginny was growing stronger. She was able to force him out now at will. But she couldn't keep him from coming back.

-----

Harry wouldn't really speak to her anymore. She didn't blame him at all. She supposed that he told Ron and Hermione.

A week after Draco was killed, Ginny was up in the common room by herself. Well, not completely by herself. The two Aurors were playing a game of chess by the fireplace.

Ron and Hermione let themselves in after their rounds. Ginny watched them share a look. Hermione went upstairs, and Ron walked over to Ginny, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell any of us you were still in contact with Riddle?" he asked gently.

Ginny looked up, surprised. There was concerned etched on Ron's face. They never had been the best of friends. In fact, most of the time, Ron infuriated her. She couldn't quite understand why he seemed like he cared all of a sudden.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Ginny said after a moment's thought.

"Why not?"

"Because I was determined to become Mrs. Tom Riddle," Ginny snapped. "I embraced the dark side, Ron. Not quite something I could bring up wearing a Weasley sweater."

Ron cleared his throat. "Are you still on...on the dark side?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm on whatever side will defeat Tom," Ginny said fiercely. "Light, dark, neutral. I don't really care anymore."

"You do care," Ron said softly.

"I don't."

"You care so much that it hurts. I don't know what that bastard did to you, Ginny, but don't tell me you don't care," Ron lectured.

"Fine!" Ginny shouted, jumping to her feet. Her books and parchment fell to the floor. "I care. I want him to suffer. I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me. And I will do whatever it takes."

Ron looked up to her sadly. "Who are you?" he asked softly.

Ginny kneeled down on the floor and picked up her belongings quickly. "Ginerva Weasley. Honorary Slytherin."

She then walked up the stairs to her dorm without a backwards glance.

----

After that, Ginny wouldn't speak to anyone. She withdrew into a shell of herself. Nothing mattered now. She quit the quidditch team. She gave up really trying to do her homework.

All she could think of was one thing. Revenge.

It was on her mind day and night. It consumed her. Scenario after scenario would flash in front of her eyes. She kept hoping that the right idea would present itself.

Ginny spent a great deal of time in the owlery. Hogwarts' grounds looked of spring. She could spend hours looking out of the glassless windows.

_I could make you jump, you know..._

"But you won't," Ginny whispered.

_That's not the point, Ginerva..._

"It is actually," Ginny said. She could hear a longing in his voice. The bastard missed her!

_I would like to discuss things with you, Ginerva..._

Ginny focused her mind and forced him out. He still loved her. She found herself laughing softly at this revelation. How she would use that to her advantage!


	17. A Plan is Formed

**Chapter Seventeen – A Plan is Formed**

Ginny ripped the letter from her mother in half. The tearing sound was pleasing to her ear, so she ripped it half again. And again. Until the parchment was no more than confetti.

"Bloody Mum," Ginny whispered under her breath. Her mother had written, telling Ginny how concerned she was. How the moment school was over that Ginny would go back to counseling, that they would get through this time as a family.

Ginny sighed and leaned back on her bed. She supposed her mum meant well, but the concern was maddening. Now that everything was out in the open, Ginny couldn't even imagine spending another summer at the Burrow, or even worse, Headquarters.

Curled up in a tiny ball, Ginny closed her eyes and pictured Draco in her mind. It had been three weeks since she had felt Draco's hands on her skin. Her need for him was all consuming, and would never be filled.

A knock on the door woke Ginny from her reverie. Slowly, Ginny stood up and walked to the door. To her surprise, Hermione was standing at the doorway.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked dully.

"To talk with you," Hermione said briskly, her hands on her hips.

"Did Ron, Dumbledore or my mum send you?" Ginny asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm here on my own," Hermione said. Ginny could see a look of disgust in the young woman's eyes. This intrigued Ginny. She gestured from Hermione to enter the room.

"What are we talking about?" Ginny asked.

"How to kill V-Voldemort," Hermione said.

Ginny arched one eyebrow. Now she was really interested. "Where's the rest of the golden trio? Shouldn't you all be discussing this together?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I happen to be able to get along without them quite well, thank you very much," Hermione snapped. "There are things I'd rather talk to you about."

"Very well," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know that you really don't want to work with us. But you're willing to in order to defeat Tom. Right?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded slowly. "That's right."

"I'm trying to form a plan in my mind, Ginny. Do you know anything that's useful?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Ginny stayed silent for a moment. She hadn't told anyone what she had learned that day in the owlery. But now might be the time to share.

"He's in love with me," Ginny said slowly.

"You-know-who?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Tom," Ginny corrected. "And through that, a bit of the Dark Lord is probably in love with me as well. He's convinced that when Harry Potter is defeated, he'll get his old body back."

Hermione seemed to think about this. Ginny played with the necklace Draco had given her for Christmas. She could wear it now without wanting to cry.

"If he thought you were in danger, would he try to save you?" Hermione asked.

"If he thought there was no risk to him, I'm sure he would," Ginny said. "But if he thought it was a trap, he wouldn't go for it."

"Are you still in contact with him?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I force him out of my mind when I realize he's there," Ginny said quickly.

"But what if he's there and you don't realize?" Hermione asked.

Ginny walked to the window and looked out at the quidditch pitch. It looked like the Hufflepuff team was practicing. "I always know when he's there," Ginny said, not bothering to turn around to look at Hermione.

"Did you enjoy working for the dark side?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ginny spun around and looked at Hermione like she had never seen her before. Their eyes locked.

"I thought we were friends," Hermione whispered. A tear fell down her check and Hermione wiped it angrily away. Ginny saw her left hand and her jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a thin silver band with a small diamond.

"You and Ron are engaged? When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"Do you care?" Hermione asked, all business again.

Suddenly, Ginny realized she did care. She cared very much so. But she couldn't seem to tell Hermione this. So she went back to the window and looked outside.

After a minute, Ginny heard the door closed. Ginny glanced behind her; Hermione had left the room.

That night, Ginny dreamed of the attack on Hogwarts. But this time, instead of ignoring her pleas for help, Draco flew with her, and together they saved as many students as they could.

----

Just a week later, Professor Dumbledore called her into his office. She was surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Snape all waiting for her.

"Please sit down, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"I'd rather stand," Ginny said tensely.

"As you wish, Miss Weasley. Using what you have told me in confidence and what Miss Granger has shared, I have come up with a way to defeat Voldemort forever," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't thought that a plan would be concocted so quickly.

"Tell me what I have to do," Ginny said quickly.

"This is complicated, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said quickly. "You say that Tom is in love with you, correct?"

Ginny nodded slowly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at her interestedly. It was obvious that Professor Dumbledore hadn't shared his plan with them.

"However, from what you've told me, there is something that he wants more desperately than anything else in the world."

"And what's that?" Ginny asked sarcastically, thinking the answer to be killing Harry.

"To get his old body back."

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"This is what we're going to do..."

----

Two nights later, Ginny, wrapped in Harry's invisibility cloak, snuck out of the common room. In her hands was a satchel, with a map and some provisions and her broom. It was three o'clock in the morning. As Ginny stepped out of the common room, she realized that her shoes were making a loud noise on the tiled floor. Quickly, she took her shoes off. She would put them back on once she was out of the castle.

Looking back, Ginny wasn't sure why she agreed to Professor Dumbledore's plan so quickly. She did know, though, that the plan was brilliant, but hardly fool-proof. Ginny was very aware she might be killed.

But it was a risk she was willing to take.

Because of the cloaks, she had to walk very slowly. But before she knew it, Ginny slipped through a small door and found herself outside. She glanced up and saw that there was no moon tonight. The darkness around seemed to consume her.

Ginny knew better than to cast a spell out in the darkness. Someone could easily be looking out their window and see her. She shivered; even though it was April, she was quite cold.

She started walking without the use of the invisibility cloak. When she was at least four miles outside of Hogwarts, Ginny finally brought out the map.

The map led to a field more than two hundred miles away, far from Hogwarts and far from Tom Riddle's house, where Voldemort was waiting. Ginny put the cloak in the satchel and then threw that over her shoulder. Mounting her broom, she started flying south, towards the direction of the field.

It was decided that Ginny could only fly under cover of night. Her disappearance would be reported soon; it would be too risky to travel during the daylight hours.

Two hours later, Ginny stopped near a small forest. She flew up to a thick branch, where she could sleep.

_Ginerva..._

"Go away Tom," Ginny muttered, half-asleep.

_You are not at Hogwarts..._

Ginny snapped awake. Using all of her concentration, Ginny forced Tom out of her mind. It was absolutely imperative to the plan that Tom doesn't appear until Ginny called for him.

When Ginny woke up again, her stomach was grumbling. Glancing at her pocket watch, Ginny saw that it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. She started nibbling on a cauldron cake. Her stomach immediately felt better.

She spent the next few hours staring at the small muggle town that the forest was near. Cars were going back and forth, stopping, and then people getting in and out of them. She saw a few children playing in a playground. Finally, she decided that it was dark enough to risk traveling again.

She mounted her and felt the cold wind brush against her cheeks. There was no longer a new moon, she could see a silver of the moon staring back at her.

Tom crept into her mind. She let him linger, but would not let him stay long.

_Ginerva...what are you doing?_

It was time to set the plan in motion.

"I miss you so much, Tom," Ginny said with a sob. "I want to be with you, only you."

_Do you mean this, Ginerva..._

Ginny heard a trace of hope in his voice.

"Yes, Tom. I do," she whispered.

_Then we will be together. Do not worry. You should go back to Hogwarts. I can see that you are frightened..._

"I want to be with you now," Ginny said fiercely, picturing Draco in her head.

_What ever do you mean, Ginerva?_

With a sigh, Ginny answered. "I'm coming to find you."

----

**A/N – Sorry this took so long to update. Next chappie won't take so long. Promise!**


	18. Trickling Blood

**Chapter Eighteen – Trickling Blood**

With that phrase, Ginny concentrated and shut Tom Riddle out of her head. By now, the odd connection Tom Riddle's memory had with Voldemort was not doubt informing him of Ginny's intention. Which was exactly what they hoped.

Tom knew that the only place Ginny knew Voldemort stayed at was the Riddle Manor. She just hoped that Voldemort would think Ginny capable of finding the place on her own.

Of course, Ginny had no intention on going to a house full of Death Eaters. Quickly, she consulted the broom compass Harry had lent her. It felt odd, working with Harry after all this time. To think she had spent almost five years plotting against him!

She changed her course; she needed to be flying a little more southwest. Ginny flew for hours. Her entire body was cold.

_Ginerva...you are hurting yourself..._

"I don't care," Ginny said, her teeth clenched.

_They are looking for you..._

"Let them look," Ginny said with a laugh.

_I do not want to frighten you, Ginerva...but if you were flying from Hogwarts, you should be at the Riddle Mansion by now..._

It was time for Ginny to start the act. She looked ahead and saw her destination in front of her. With a flick of her hand, the broom compass fell from the broom.

"I think I'm lost, Tom," Ginny whispered. She tried to sound panicky. But she was terrified that he would see through her act easily.

_You should land..._

"I don't want to land! They'll find me!" Ginny yelled.

_Better that they take you back to Hogwarts were you are safe..._

"But without you," Ginny whimpered.

_Ginerva...I am with you all the time..._

"It's not enough anymore," Ginny said quietly.

_You will land! I will not have you hurt yourself..._

"Do you love me, Tom?" Ginny said, trying to keep the smile off of her face. She remembered a time when his love meant everything to her. A time before Draco.

_I wish you no harm, Ginerva..._

"You don't love me?" Ginny cried. She was getting upset; their plan was based on the idea that he still loved Ginny.

_Do not put words in my mouth, Ginerva..._

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. He loved her still, just would not admit it, probably out of pride.

"I'm scared, Tom. I don't know where I am!" Ginny said shrilly.

_Land or I will have to punish you..._

She knew she could not land until she saw the sign. The signal that everything was in place, everyone ready to spring into action. Ginny shut Tom out of her mind and looked for the red flag that should be flying from a tree right around here.

There! She found it. Ginny started her descent. But without any warning, Tom came back into her mind.

_Crucio!_

"Tom, no!" Ginny cried. The curse was said weakly; fortunately it didn't knock her from her broom. She lowered her body towards the broom handle and held on as tightly as she could.

"I'm landing, Tom! I'm landing. Please stop, I beg of you!" Ginny whimpered.

Then as soon as the curse was cast, he lifted it. Ginny took a deep breath and landed easily. She looked within herself. She would take the pain she just experienced and use it.

"Why did you do that, Tom?" Ginny yelled, sounding angry.

_You needed to...you have no right to question me..._

"What if I didn't have a good grip? What if I fell? You could have killed me!" Ginny screamed. There was no response. Silently, Ginny thanked whoever was watching over her this night, for surely, someone was.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Ginny said in a low voice. She closed her eyes, and couldn't believe how liberated she felt. She was going to help bring down the Dark Lord tonight.

_I do not want you harmed, Ginerva..._

"Bullshit," Ginny said calmly. "You want me dead. I know it. I can tell."

_You know not what you speak..._

"I thought I was helping you, Tom," Ginny said, sitting herself down on the ground. She leaned against a large tree. "But everything you did, it was for this very moment, wasn't it?"

_I do no understand, Ginerva..._

"You don't understand your greatest wish? Everything you've ever hoped for since you got a body?" Ginny said in a voice that could cut steel.

_You are raving...You must fly back to Hogwarts at once..._

"Don't tell me what to do," Ginny said angrily. "You want me dead!"

_Stop this, Ginerva..._

"Is this what you hoped for Tom?" Ginny whispered. "To turn me against my family, to force me to kill my lover, so that I would finally be willing to sacrifice my life for yours?"

_Stop this or I will leave..._

Ginny took a deep breath and brought out her wand, which had been in her pocket. "You win, Tom," Ginny said simply.

_Ginerva, you are rambling..._

"I'm right, aren't I?" Ginny said, sounding sad. "You can't kill me, can you? Because then the memory of Tim Riddle disappears. But if I willingly lay down my life for you, then you'll be whole again."

_I cannot kill you, Ginerva. Tom Riddle must not disappear..._

"What you promise me if I did it? Right now? Take my life right now?" Ginny asked.

_You are willing to do this?_

With a smile, Ginny said the severing charm incantation, but made it very weak. She winced as her flesh was torn open. The blood that started to trickle down her arm was beautiful. The way the blood looked on her pale skin almost brought tears to her eyes.

Even thought she knew it would be quite a long time before she lost enough blood to kill her, that didn't keep Ginny from getting nervous.

_You will be rewarded for this, Ginerva..._

"I'm scared, Tom," Ginny whispered. She curled herself up into a ball, gripping her wand and her satchel tightly. She begged him silently to take the bait. This was her only chance. Her only chance for revenge.

_You are weakening..._

Gently Ginny wiped off some of the blood that was still trickling from her wrist. She tried to calm herself; the worst thing she could do was panic.

"I don't want to die alone, Tom!" Ginny cried.

_You are not alone, Ginerva...I am here..._

"It's not enough, Tom," Ginny said. Real tears were falling down her face. She was pushing herself so close to death. But she knew that she had to go on. There was no point to living if she didn't see this through.

"Please Tom," Ginny begged. "I know you have the power to come to me. Please don't let me die alone!"

She felt Tom disappear from her mind. What if he didn't come? Ginny looked down at her wrist. Blood was flowing more freely now.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Ginny said a silent prayer. The Dark Lord had come to find her.

"Tom," Ginny said weakly. The Dark Lord turned quickly, and Ginny watched him take her in, lying on the grass.

"Ginerva," he said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Tom!" Ginny cried, trying to lift herself up. She ignored the fact that her vision was getting blurry. She needed to concentrate harder than she ever had in her life.

With a gentleness she could not believe possible, the Dark Lord lifted her into a sitting up position. "You will become a queen, Ginerva," he said softly.

"Really?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams, my pet," he whispered in her ear.

If Ginny had been fully conscience, she knew she would be repulsed by this wreck of a man that was holding her in his arms. She knew this had to end, and soon. Ginny's life was at stake.

"Just stay with me," Ginny sobbed softly. "I'm scared, Tom."

The Dark Lord stroked her hair. "It will not be long now. I can feel your life fading."

Ginny took a deep breath. Very slowly, she brought her arms behind her. She had to be careful, less the skin on her wrist tear even more, letting more and more blood release.

She mouthed the incantation for the healing charm. Ginny was weak, and barely any light emitted from the tip of her wand. The Dark Lord hadn't noticed anything was amiss.

Repeating the charm, Ginny felt the trickle of blood slow, and the flesh make its way back together. But she had concentrated too hard. A soft yellow light could be seen.

Ginny took a moment to look at her wrist. The flesh wasn't completely healed; she was still bleeding. In order to survive this night, two things had to happen.

First, the Dark Lord must not kill her in his anger. She hoped that his desire for his old body would be enough. Second, she had to place her life in the hands of the ones that were waiting to strike. Ginny prayed to the one watching over her that they would be willing to save her life.

The Dark Lord stood up angrily. "What are you doing Ginerva?"

Ginny looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Changed my mind."


	19. Fall from Grace

**Chapter Nineteen – Fall from Grace**

Lord Voldemort let out a scream of frustration. Ginny hoped that the scream could be heard. She didn't have the strength to send out the red warning sparks that was the signal.

"What have you done?" he asked menacingly, shaking her shoulders.

"Bringing you down to my level," Ginny hissed. "You stole Draco from me. So I'm stealing something from you."

"And what do you think you will steal, girl," Lord Voldemort said angrily.

Ginny looked over his shoulder and saw Professor Dumbledore and Harry behind him. Both had their wands stretched out, ready to duel.

A slow smile spread across her face. "Your life," she whispered.

Lord Voldemort dropped her to the ground. Ginny cried out in pain as she fell. She heard Professor Dumbledore cast an anti-disapparation jinx on Lord Voldemort.

"This ends today, Tom," Professor Dumbledore said casually.

"You foolish girl," Lord Voldemort said in a low voice. "You think getting rid of me will bring him back?"

Ginny glared at him, hatred filling her every pore.

"Expelliamus!" Professor Dumbledore's voice cried out. Ginny had to wipe the tears that had started to fall. She was still bleeding. She needed to heal her wrist, and soon.

Lord Voldemort blocked the spell easily. "Do you really think an old man and two children can stop me, the greatest wizard of all time?" he started laughing wildly.

He pointed his wand at Ginny. "You once asked when you would be killed. I said it would be when you've outlived your usefulness. That moment has arrived, girl," he said.

"_Avada Kedarva_!" he shouted at the exact moment Harry cried out "_Stupefy!"_

Ginny continued to stare at Lord Voldemort. If he was going to kill her, she refused to close her eyes. She would welcome death with eyes wide open.

However, the killing curse never reached Ginny. She watched as Harry's and Lord Voldemort's locked forces. Harry had told her about this, that their wands can not do battle against each other.

Ginny saw that Lord Voldemort was desperately trying to break the connection between the wands. But Harry was holding on fast. There was sweat dripping down the side of his face, tricking down his clenched jaw.

The confrontation gave Professor Dumbledore enough time to go over to Ginny. He took her blood soaked wrist, pointed his wand at it and whispered, "_Curatio."_ Immediately, Ginny felt a warmth spread throughout her body.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered as she gently wiped her blood off of her wrist.

Just then, the connection between Harry and Lord Voldemort was broken. Harry was thrown violently to the ground. Lord Voldemort spun around and faced Ginny. She looked frantically around for her wand, which had been knocked to the ground.

Professor Dumbledore tried to stun him, but Lord Voldemort somehow managed to reflect the spell, causing it to hit Professor Dumbledore in the chest. Professor Dumbledore gave Ginny a small smile and then crumpled to the ground.

"_Accio_ wand!" Ginny cried. She knew it was a long shot, but sometimes she had been able to summon her wand to her. The next moment she felt her wand securely in her hand.

Just as Lord Voldemort cast a stunning spell, Ginny screamed, "_Protego!"_ A shield formed around her, causing the spell to bounce harmlessly away. "Get ready Harry!" she cried.

Ginny pointed her wand at Lord Voldemort and yelled, "_Stupefy!"_ A beam of red light burst from her wand and hit Lord Voldemort. Ginny wasn't conceited enough to think that a stunner coming from her wand would actually stun Lord Voldemort.

He stumbled, which was exactly was Ginny was hoping for. "Finish it, Harry!" Ginny cried. "Finish it!"

Harry took his wand and said in a steely voice, "_Avada Kedarva!"_ A flash of green light could be seen and Lord Voldemort toppled to the ground unceremoniously.

It was suddenly very quiet. All Ginny could hear was the sound of her and Harry breathing.

"Is he dead?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"I hope so," Harry said, his voice shaking. He walked up next to Lord Voldemort's body and looked hard at it. "He's not breathing."

Ginny glanced at the body, and saw the terrified look on his face. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember him as Tom, when she had been in love with him, before Draco.

Draco…

She pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking slowly. She missed Draco so much it hurt. Ginny knew she would do anything to have him back in her life, but also knew that that would never happen.

"Is Professor Dumbledore okay?" Ginny asked softly, laying her head on her knees. She couldn't understand the feeling of emptiness inside her. She had her revenge; she helped with Lord Voldemort's downfall. Wasn't she entitled to a sense of peace?

"Ginny!" Harry screamed.

Ginny jumped up and looked in horror at the picture in front of her. Lord Voldemort was standing up, his hand around Harry's throat, holding him up off of the ground.

"Did you actually think the Killing Curse would be enough to stop me?" Lord Voldemort sneered. "I have planned for that very curse from you for ages."

Harry was choking; Ginny could see him gasping for air. She felt her wand in her hand, but knew there was no spell she could possibly do to save Harry. Ginny's eyes locked with Lord Voldemort's and she knew what she could do.

"My life for his!" Ginny cried.

Lord Voldemort loosened his grip on Harry's neck. Ginny watched as Harry took a deep breath. "Continue."

"Let him go, and I will take my life for you willing," Ginny whispered. Lord Voldemort didn't know about the prophecy. As long as Harry was alive, they still had a chance to kill Lord Voldemort. If Ginny had to die to bring him down, so be it.

"Ginny, no!" Harry yelled. Lord Voldemort tightened his hold and Harry started choking.

"How will I know that you will go through with it?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"How will I know that you'll let Harry go?" Ginny countered. She knelt down before him. "We trusted each other once, Tom. Surely, we can trust each other again?"

Lord Voldemort threw Harry down to the ground. "Give me your wand," he ordered.

Ginny looked up at him. "I don't have a knife. I need my wand to break the skin," she said softly.

"Ginny, don't do this," Harry wheezed. "Please, don't."

She looked back at Harry and gave him a smile. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be in this position; being willing to give up her life for the boy-who-lived.

"Its okay, Harry," Ginny whispered. "I want to do this."

Ginny touched her wrist with the tip of her wand. For some reason unknown to her, she couldn't make herself say the incantation that would reopen her wound. For almost five minutes Ginny felt Lord Voldemort and Harry's eyes staring at her.

"This is growing tiresome, Ginerva," Lord Voldemort said angrily. "Say this spell!"

She didn't look up. All she could do was stare at the ground. "Say the spell," she whispered to herself. "Say the spell."

"Enough," Lord Voldemort snapped. "The deal is off."

Ginny looked up quickly. She saw that Lord Voldemort's wand was not pointed at Harry but at her. Still, she could not make herself say the spell.

"_Avada Kedarva!"_ Lord Voldemort cried. Ginny waited for her life to leave her. But then she saw Harry run in front of her, taking the spell.

"No!" Ginny screamed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! "Harry!" But by then it was too late. Harry was on the ground, his eyes opened wide.

Ginny ran and knelt next to Harry. "Why?" she asked, tears pouring down her face. Harry was the only possible way to defeat Lord Voldemort. Now Ginny would never have her revenge.

"You shed tears over Potter, Ginerva?" Lord Voldemort asked. He waved his wand and Ginny was lifted up and then slammed into the ground. "You little whore. How many men have you had under your spell?"

"Fuck you, Tom," Ginny spat. She held her wand tightly, though realizing she was no match for Lord Voldemort on her own.

"Our relationship has officially bored me," Lord Voldemort said. He raised his wand. Ginny could see the tip growing green. Death would be welcomed now.

"_Avada Kedarva!"_ Lord Voldemort cried for the second time. Again, Ginny waited, eager to meet death. But then Lord Voldemort fell slowly to the ground.

Ginny's eyes went wide. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she knew what she needed to do. She ran to Lord Voldemort's body and took his wand from his wand. Quickly, she broke it in half. Then, feeling disgusted with herself, she did a severing charm at his neck, removing his head from his body. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

She walked slowly over to Professor Dumbledore, who was still stunned. Ginny sat down on the ground, cross-legged, staring at Lord Voldemort's body. Time passed, Ginny wasn't sure how much.

A hand touched her shoulder, causing Ginny to jump up off of the ground. Professor Dumbledore stood before her. "Stay here. I will inspect the body."

Ginny watched as Professor Dumbledore walked over to Lord Voldemort's body. He cast a few spells and then walked back to Ginny.

"It's over."

-----

**A/N – Just so there's no confusion, this is not the last chapter. Cheers!**


	20. The GirlWhoLived

**Chapter Twenty – The Girl-Who-Lived**

Ginny stared at Lord Voldemort's body. "I don't understand," Ginny said weakly.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Harry's body and gently closed his eyes. "It's very easy to understand, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore told her. "With all that happened between you and Harry, one thing remained constant."

Ginny could hear the agony in Professor Dumbledore's voice. It occurred to her then that the professor probably thought of Harry as a son.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"That he loved you."

Ginny closed her eyes. "He couldn't have, Professor. He knew I never loved him. It wouldn't be right."

"No one has a clear head when it involves someone they love," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "Even though you hurt him deeply, Harry still loved you. He evoked the same ancient magic his mother used seventeen years ago when he threw himself in front of the killing curse intended for you."

"Then how is he truly gone?" Ginny asked. "Tom came back. Harry died in vain if Tom comes back."

Professor Dumbledore knelt next to Ginny, who was still rocking herself back and forth. "Harry's sacrifice was stronger because of the one that you were willing to make."

"But I didn't love Harry," Ginny said fiercely. "I never loved Harry."

"You were still willing to give your life for him. The combination of those two sacrifices was more than anything Tom could stand up against," Professor Dumbledore said.

"But my sacrifice was selfish," Ginny argued. "I was only willing to die because Harry needed to live to defeat Voldemort."

"All sacrifices may be looked on as a little bit selfish. Lily and James Potter didn't give Harry a choice. They gave their lives without asking him first. You simply did the same," Professor Dumbledore said.

"You can't compare the two, Professor," Ginny said angrily. "I wanted revenge! That's why I was willing to die."

"Lily Potter wanted her son to live," Professor Dumbledore said simply.

"And now Harry's dead," Ginny said. "Her sacrifice was in vain."

"If you had killed yourself, and Harry still died, would your sacrifice be in vain?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No what ifs!" Ginny yelled. "Harry's dead! Draco's dead! I'm alive! It's not fair!"

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said. "The final piece of the puzzle."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quickly. She looked up sharply, unsure of what he meant.

"You sacrificed the one you loved. Granted, you were forced to take Draco Malfoy's life, but the scars are still there. Your love for each other still radiates off of your skin, Miss Weasley."

"I don't understand," Ginny said, looking helplessly at her hands.

"Would you have given your life for Draco Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Ginny said without a moment's hesitation. She couldn't quite believe the conversation she was having with the Headmaster.

"And he gave his life for you. Sacrifices like that don't fade right away. They linger. Your love for Draco and Harry's love for you caused Tom's destruction tonight. Someone who hates emotion like Tom did had no chance against the two of you," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny closed her eyes. She was too tired, too drained out to make sense of the professor's thoughts.

"You joined our side for the sake of revenge, Miss Weasley. Was it worth it?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

She looked down at the ground. A slight mist was starting to form on the grass. "Draco's still dead. And I'm not with him," she said softly.

Ginny stood over Harry's body and tried to feel a sense of peace. She had done what she had set out to do. Voldemort was gone. She had her revenge. Why did she feel so empty inside?

Suddenly, Ginny was overwhelmed with a sense of fear. For almost six years, Tom had been with her, lurking in the shadows of her mind. But she looked inside herself and knew he was gone. And he would never be coming back.

Without a backwards glance to Dumbledore, Ginny marched to her broom and then mounted it. She tried to take off, but she was dizzy.

"Ginny, don't!" Professor Dumbledore cried. "You mustn't fly yet!"

"I can't stay here!" Ginny cried. She was alone. Utterly alone for the first time in her life, and the feeling overwhelmed her.

Professor Dumbledore took her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her off her broom. "You're in no condition to fly," he said gently.

Something in Ginny snapped. "Don't tell me what to do, old man," she sneered. "You've won your war, now let me be."

"It's not like that, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "You're going to be considered a hero."

"I'm no hero," Ginny spat. "If my plan had worked tonight, I would have been a murderer."

"The torch has been passed, Miss Weasley," the Headmaster told her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said frustratedly.

"When Tom was destroyed the first time, very few people besides myself mourned James and Lily. Everyone else was too busy celebrating the fact that Harry lived," Professor Dumbledore said earnestly.

"Get to the point," Ginny said quickly, picking up her broom. She had to be away from this awful field.

"When word is out, no one will be crying over Harry," Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "They will all be cheering your name. You are now The Girl-Who-Lived."

Ginny froze; the weight of the irony smothering her. "That's not possible," she said angrily. "I don't want people to know I was involved."

"It will be known, no matter how hard you try to conceal the truth," Professor Dumbledore told her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Ginny brushed it off angrily. "Don't touch me!" Ginny looked at the night sky above her. The open space seemed to be closing in on her. She needed to get out of here.

Using every ounce of concentration, Ginny got back up on her broom and was lifted off the ground. She wouldn't go high yet; she wasn't ready for that yet. But she would go fast.

Leaving Professor Dumbledore with the body of Harry Potter, Ginny sped threw the countryside. She only had one destination in mind. A place she had only been once in her life. A place that left a vivid mark in her mind.

Ginny desperately tried to remember where it was. She went through every conversation they ever had, and tried to figure out if he told her where it was. Finally, she concentrated on that night. On the night she told him that she loved him. He would lead her to him.

She flew for what seemed like hours, changing directions or back tracking. Her strength was coming back; she could fly higher now, and faster.

Finally, she saw what she had been searching for. Ginny knew no one would be home; that the Manor would be empty tonight. She leaned forward and landed in front of a small graveyard at the edge of the Malfoy Manor.

"_Lumos,"_ she whispered, as not to disturb the sleep of anyone lying below the ground tonight.

It was the seventh grave she looked at. There staring back at her, mocking her, were the words: Draco Malfoy. There was no epitaph.

Ginny fell to her knees before his grave. Like a dream, she reached her fingertips out and brushed the cold marble headstone. Tears started streaking down her cheeks. She felt like she had lost him all over again.

"You've been avenged. Yippee," Ginny told his grave. "I should feel proud, victorious. But all I can think of is how alone I feel."

"He's out of my head, Draco. He's never coming back. And you're never coming back, are you?" Ginny cried. "For six years I served him, but then I was the instrument of his destruction. People will be crying my name in the streets tonight."

Ginny stood up and started pacing. "I can never go back. I won't go back. I will never be the girl-who-lived. I won't!" Ginny cried, pounding her fists against her legs.

She wondered where it all went wrong. Could it be only a few months ago when she laid in Draco's arms and they dreamed of the day that Harry Potter fell?

And now she was alone.

She knelt in front of his grave. Gently, she kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them against Draco's grave. "I will never stop loving you," Ginny whispered fiercely. "Never."

Ginny had a decision to make. She looked north, in the general direction of Hogwarts. Then she looked south east, towards mainland Europe. A place where she could be alone. No one would know her and she could live in peace, trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life.

A twinge of guilt passed through her as she mounted her broom. Would her family miss her? Or would they be glad to get rid of the bad apple? Now that they knew where her loyalties were.

But then, Ginny realized that she didn't know where her loyalties where anymore. She used to be able to say Draco. But he would never want her weak, not being able to make decisions. He loved her because of what she was willing to risk.

She had been willing to risk everything to help Tom. Now she must be willing to risk everything to save herself.

Ginny Weasley had no patience. She wasn't willing to become a hero for the world she had come to loathe. A world without Draco Malfoy.

She flew south-east that night.

-----

Little did she know, that just one day later, wizards all over Britain raised their glass in a toast to "The Girl-Who-Lived."

------------------------------------

**A/N – That's all folks! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story for so long. Especially to those of you who were kind enough to leave a review! Thank you for letting me share this story with you. (And I have a few more Ginny/Draco stories up my sleeve!)**


End file.
